Ancora qualcosa da bere?
by gnocky6037
Summary: Una storia per quando si beve qualcosa insieme ….
1. Chapter 1

Ancora qualcosa da bere?

"Una giornata da dimenticare, vero?" Disse lui.

"Hai sempre qualcosa da dire?"

"Il suo calice di vino, capitano Raydor."

"La sua soda, tenente Flynn."

"Grazie. Allora cin cin." Silenzio.

"Perché sei ancora qui con me? Non ti basta vedermi alla Disciplinare?"

"Il corso per l'Eccessivo Uso della Violenza è uno dei miei preferiti!" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Era necessario picchiare il sospettato?"

"Non aveva mostrato rispetto nei tuoi confronti capitano, dovevo fare qualcosa."

"Potevi evitare di rompergli il naso."

"Così si ricorderà di aver rispetto per una signora." Disse lui ammiccando.

"Sei un cavaliere Andy Flynn." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Odio la maleducazione …." Disse lui sorseggiando la sua soda.

"Ti costerà un'ammonizione nel tuo fascicolo." Disse lei sorseggiando il vino.

"Supererò questo trauma." Disse lui. Silenzio.

"Grazie." Disse lei.

"Per cosa?"

"Ho apprezzato il tuo intervento. Nessun altro avrebbe mosso un dito per difendere la strega cattiva."

"…Uhm … è vero! La strega cattiva che mi hai fatto un incantesimo …. E adesso non ragionò più …" Disse lui gesticolando.

"Smettila!" Lei lo fulminò con uno sguardo.

"Mi arrendo …" Disse lui alzando le braccia in segno di resa. Silenzio.

"Ricordami perché sono qui stasera?"

"Perché sei pazza di me."

"Presuntuoso."

"Di la verità capitano …. "

"Uhm… forse ... "

"Ancora qualcosa da bere? Il tuo calice è vuoto …."

"Non intendo trattenermi a bere ancora con te." Disse lei alzandosi dalla vasca da bagno.

"Oh …. " Disse lui rimanendo a bocca aperta.

"Vado in camera." Disse lei uscendo dalla vasca e indossando l'accappatoio verde.

"Oh mio dio, Sharon, sei bellissima!" Disse lui.

"Tenente! Intende rimanere lì a fissarmi?! Mi segua!" Disse lei uscendo dal bagno.

"E' un ordine?"

"Certo che è un ordine! Tenente si muova!" Gridò lei dalla camera.

"Arrivo capitano!" Lui uscì dalla vasca e si asciugò velocemente, poi andò in camera, dove la trovò nuda sdraiata sul suo letto.

"Tenente vuole farmi aspettare ancora?"

"Certo che no capitano …. Sei mozzafiato Sharon!" Disse lui salendo sul letto e cominciando ad accarezzarla e baciarla. Lei fremette ad ogni suo bacio, ogni sua carezza era un brivido nella schiena.

"Sai come corteggiare una donna." Mormorò lei.

"E tu sai come eccitare un uomo." Disse lui. "Vuoi fare l'amore?"

"Rischi grosso tenente." Disse lei ammiccando.

"Amo il rischio e sono pazzo di te." Rispose lui sorridendo.

"Dire che si può fare …. Però dopo voglio ancora qualcosa da bere …."


	2. Chapter 2

Ancora qualcosa da mangiare?

"Ne vuoi ancora una fetta?" Disse lui.

"No grazie, basta così per ora." Disse lei.

"Ti è piaciuta?"

"Sì molto buona."

"E' senza glutine, senza lattosio e senza uova, …."

"Aspetta … dentro cosa c'è, allora?"

"Ricetta segreta …. Se te lo dico poi dovrei ucciderti …."

"Spiritoso."

"Ancora un po' di thè?" Disse lui prendendo la teiera.

"Sì grazie."

"Allora il mio dolce ti è piaciuto."

"Sì. Molto buono."

"Almeno ti ho addolcito la serata. "

"Devo ammettere che ne avevo bisogno." Disse lei sorseggiando il thè. Silenzio.

"Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto stamattina davanti al capo Johnson e agli altri."

"Stavo solo facendo il mio lavoro Andy. Devo trovare la talpa che c'è nella Divisione e la troverò."

"Lo so che la troverai. Però tutta questa situazione mi rende nervoso."

"Dovresti contare fino a dieci, prima di parlare tenente."

"Sai che sono un tipo diretto. Quello che ho da dire, lo dico."

"Mi va bene, però dovresti controllarti."

"Cercherò di comportarmi meglio capitano. Accetti le mie scuse?"

"Uhmmm …. Forse."

"Cosa devo fare per farmi perdonare?"

"Vorrei una bella serata in una buona compagnia."

"Allora sei fortunata, eccomi qui!" Disse lui prendendole la mano.

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sono a tua disposizione capitano."

"Davvero e cosa mi offri?"

"Se vuoi …. ti offro il dolce …"

"Ho già mangiato il dolce."

"Pensavo ad un altro tipo di dolce …"

"Proposta allettante tenente, …. ma stasera forse è meglio se torno a casa mia." Disse lei alzandosi da tavola.

"Aspetta Sharon, ho fatto qualcosa di male?"

"No Andy, solo che stasera la finiamo così."

"Sei arrabbiata, vero?" Silenzio.

"Diciamo che per farti perdonare dovrai faticare, tenente."

"Se vuoi domani passo alla Disciplinare e se mi vorrai mandare a qualche corso per la Sensibilità, oppure per il Rispetto della Gerarchia …. Ebbene non farò alcuna dimostranza."

"Allora ti senti davvero in colpa …"

"Sono stato uno stronzo. Tutto qui." Silenzio. "Rimani, per favore."

"Va bene, allora mi fermo qui da te." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Altro thè?"

"Sì, grazie."

"Ancora qualcosa da mangiare?"

"Il tuo dolce è ottimo, però non vorrei che si attaccasse ai miei fianchi."

"Cosa hanno i tuoi fianchi, a me piacciono così."

"Grazie tenente, però devo stare attenta alla linea."

"A me piaci così, con i tuoi fianchi, le tue gambe, i tuoi seni, …"

"Tenente!"

"Mi piaci più del mio dolce!"

"Davvero?!"

"Certo e adesso ti voglio tutta per me!" Disse lui abbracciandola.


	3. Me ne fai un'altra, per favore?

**Me ne fai un'altra, per favore?**

"Me ne fai un'altra, per favore?" Disse lui al barman.

"Certo … Ecco, la soda e il tuo shot. Prego."

"Grazie."

"Finalmente ti ho trovato! Cosa ci fai qui?" Chiese lei appoggiando il trench sullo sgabello.

"Lo vedi. Sto bevendo la mia soda. Bevi qualcosa con me?"

"Un calice di vino, per favore. E quello che cosa è?" Disse indicando lo shot di whisky.

"Uno shot di whisky, per farmi compagnia e non bere da solo."

"Vuoi berlo?" Chiese lei sgranando gli occhi.

"Stasera forse no. Non lo so." Disse lui con aria triste.

"Non voglio che lo bevi." Disse sedendosi su uno sgabello accanto a lui.

"Cosa vuoi da me, capitano Raydor?"

"Voglio che non riprendi a bere, voglio che mi porti a casa e voglio che tu rimanga con me tutta la notte a far l'amore."

"Oh." Rimase senza parole, sgranando gli occhi.

"Ti ho lasciato senza parole." Disse lei sorseggiando il vino. Silenzio.

"Mi stupisci capitano. Pensavo che dopo quello è successo non volessi più stare con me."

"In effetti non lo meriteresti. Non puoi parlare così al capo Pope e al capo Sullivan."

"Avevo ragione." Disse bevendo la soda.

"Non puoi parlare così al capo Pope e al capo Sullivan. Non puoi interrompere un superiore mentre ti sta parlando e devi imparare a stare zitto!"

"E' solo politica capitano! Tanto mi licenzieranno! Lo sai!" Disse sbattendo il bicchiere sul bancone.

"No, non lo faranno." Disse lei tranquillamente.

"Come fai ad esserne così sicura?"

"Perché avevi ragione. Perché li ho convinti che una sospensione di due giorni, senza paga, sarebbe stata la giusta punizione conveniente ed efficace per entrambe le parti. E tu non andrai dal tuo sindacato."

"Oh. Mi stupisci ancora capitano."

"La prossima volta però devi stare zitto, lasciare parlare i capi, annuire e tacere."

"Non potevo stare zitto."

"Certo che potevi stare zitto! Devi avere sempre qualcosa da dire!" Disse lei arrabbiata. Silenzio. "Devi imparare a contare fino a 10 tenente, prendere fiato e poi stare zitto davanti ai tuoi superiori." Silenzio.

"Perché sei qui, capitano Raydor?" Disse lui finendo la sua soda.

"Te l'ho già detto. Voglio che mi accompagni a casa, perché ho bevuto tutto il mio calice di vino. Me ne puoi fare un altro, per favore." Disse al barman. "Tu sei l'unico sobrio."

"Quindi sei venuta qui per non farmi bere?"

"Esatto."

"Perché sei qui, capitano Raydor?"

"Perché non mi chiami Sharon?"

"Perché non so come finirò questa serata. So solo che non sono di turno, quindi posso bere quanto voglio."

"Nemmeno io sono di turno e ho già bevuto abbastanza, perché non mi riaccompagni a casa Andy?"

"Non molli la preda, vero?!" Silenzio.

"Non ti lascio andare Andy, se vuoi proprio saperlo."

"Hai detto che tra noi era finita, quindi pensavo che …"

"Ho detto che dovevamo prendere una pausa, conoscevi le regole: nessuno doveva sapere di noi!"

"Credi che lo abbia capito solo Provenza?"

"Tu perché glielo hai detto?!"

"Mi avevi scaricato, ero a terra, avevo il cuore a pezzi e lui è mio amico!"

"Non ti ho scaricato, volevo solo una pausa di riflessione. Ho finito anche il secondo calice di vino, adesso mi porti a casa?" Lasciò il calice vuoto sul bancone.

"Come vuoi capitano Raydor. Mi fai il conto di tutto e lo shot bevilo tu." Pagò il barman e aspettò che lei si rimettesse il suo trench nero. Poi l'accompagnò alla sua macchina e la fece salire, aprendole la portiera.

Arrivarono a casa di lei: "Mettiti comodo Andy." Disse lei e appoggiò la borsa a terra, si tolse i tacchi e appoggiò distintivo e pistola sul vassoio sopra il mobile. Lui fece lo stesso con il suo distintivo e la pistola, si tolse la giacca e andò a sedersi sul divano.

"Grazie per avermi parato il culo. Non eri obbligata a farlo."

"E tu non eri obbligato a pagarmi da bere."

"Bene ora che sono qui, cosa vuoi capitano Raydor?"

"Voglio che vieni qui e che mi chiami Sharon."

"Perché mi stai facendo questo? Mi hai buttato fuori dal tuo letto e dalla tua vita e adesso? Stai giocando con i miei sentimenti?"

"Avevamo un accordo e le regole da seguire sono le mie. Hai sgarrato e sei uscito dal gioco. Ora, se vuoi, ricominciamo." Disse lei ammiccando.

"Io non ho mai smesso di amarti, lo sai." Disse lui alzandosi dal divano.

"Allora vieni qui e baciami." Lui si avvicinò a lei, l'abbracciò e la baciò con passione. Poi la prese in braccio e si sedettero sul divano. Continuò a baciarla, finchè dovette prendere fiato.

"Non sai quanto mi sono mancati i tuoi baci." Mormorò lei.

"E tu non sai quanto mi sei mancata tu." Disse lui nascondendo il suo volto nei capelli di lei.

"Stasera mi hai accontentato in tutto, o quasi. Non hai ripreso a bere, mi ha portato a casa e adesso devi rimanere con me tutta la notte."

"Cosa mi hai fatto? Non riesco più a ragionare quando sono con te. Cosa vuoi da me?" Disse lui fissandola negli occhi.

"Lo sai cosa voglio."

"Sei veramente una strega!"

"Andy!"

"Non riesco a dirti di no."

"Allora non dire nulla per una volta, stai zitto e amami!"


	4. Colazione da Sharon

**Colazione da Sharon**

"Buongiorno." Disse lei.

"Ben svegliata." Disse lui.

"Ho preparato i caffè e i pancakes."

"Non dovevi."

"Mi ha fatto piacere. La frutta sarà pronta tra poco." Disse lui.

"Che profumino …. Uhm … buoni." Disse lei addentando un pancake.

"Grazie." Silenzio. "Senti Sharon, allora noi due stiamo insieme, vero?" Disse lui versando il caffè nelle tazze.

"Sì, certo siamo insieme. Ma vorrei che tu facessi due cose per me." Disse lei sorseggiando il caffè.

"Certo. Tutto quello che vuoi." Disse sorridendo.

"Prima di accettare, ascolta cosa devi fare."

"Dimmi pure, qualsiasi cosa per te."

"Vorrei che tu chiedessi scusa al capo Pope e al capo Sullivan per come ti sei rivolto a loro."

"Ma avevi detto che avevo ragione?!" Urlò lui. Silenzio.

"È vero, ma ho anche detto che ho chiesto per te la sospensione per due giorni, invece del licenziamento. E ho omesso di dirti che questa condizione era subordinata al fatto che tu gli avresti presentato le tue scuse, di persona." Disse lei bevendo il caffè.

"Ah. Questo non me lo avevi detto."

"Lo so. Però neanche tu mi avevi detto che avevi fatto una scommessa con Provenza." Disse lei ammiccando.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" Chiese lui con il pancake in bocca.

"Sto parlando della scommessa che hai fatto con Provenza." Silenzio.

"Ah." Silenzio. "Parli di quella scommessa. Era una stupidata. Non ci pensare." Disse lui abbozzando un mezzo sorrisetto.

"Esatto Andy parlo proprio di quella scommessa, la tua stupidata."

"Sono stato un coglione. Volevo farmi bello agli occhi di Provenza. Comunque mi scuserò con il capo Pope e il capo Sullivan per il modo in cui sono espresso nei loro che confronti, dicendo che coprivano la corruzione nella Divisione Hollywood bloccando le nostre indagini. E poi starò zitto."

"Bene Andy, così io riprenderò la mia indagine per scoprire la talpa nella Crimini Maggiori."

"Mi spiace di averti dato anche questa rogna, oltre a quelle che già hai. Scusa."

"Scuse accettate. Adesso hai capito perché il capo Pope mi ha messo a farvi da balia?"

"Sì."

"Bene." Silenzio. "Ora Andy vuoi parlarmi della tua scommessa con Provenza?"

"Veramente no."

"Allora hai capito perché ti ho chiesto una pausa nella nostra relazione e ti ho buttato fuori dal mio letto?"

"Ti sei vendicata. Come facevi a sapere della scommessa?!"

"Dovresti sapere che i muri hanno orecchie e la gente parla, parla Andy. Va bene un disegno da bambino dell'asilo sulla lavagna, ma scommettere sul portare a letto un diretto superiore è qualcosa di più."

"Sono un coglione." Silenzio. "Ecco perché mi hai mandato via mezzo nudo fuori di casa tua. Sai che mi sono vestito sulle scale con in mano i miei vestiti?!"

"Sì, lo so." Disse lei sorridendo.

"E sai anche che le tue vicine su sono messe a guardarmi mentre mi vestivo?!"

"Sì, lo so. Ho detto loro di guardare fuori dalla porta al mattino se volevano vedere qualcosa di interessante." Disse lei iniziando a ridere. "Ahahaha. Scusa, ma la scena era così ridicola!"

"Sharon ero nudo!?" Disse lui scandalizzato.

"Sì, lo so. Ti ho visto dallo spioncino e poi mi sono fatta raccontare dalle vicine cosa avevano visto loro! Hai illuminato la loro giornata, Andy!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Sei stata crudele, Sharon!"

"Non mi sono mai divertita tanto, ahahahah … scusa ma se ci ripenso …"

"Ti sei divertita alle mie spalle e poi mi hai fatto trovare il mio calzino, che pensavo di avere perso, nel cassetto della mia scrivania."

"Sono Darth Raydor, ricordalo! E tu sei stato stronzo! Non ti azzardare mai più a scommettere sul portarmi a letto, perché la mia vendetta sarà ancora più spietata!" Urlò lei, puntandogli il dito contro. Silenzio.

"Ha ragione, sono stato uno stronzo. Mi perdoni?!" Mormorò lui.

"L'ho già fatto. Ora siamo insieme. Resta solo una cosa da chiarire."

"Ah. Cosa?"

"Provenza."

"Senti Sharon ero distrutto. Mi avevi mandato via in quel modo indecente, mi avevi spezzato il cuore e mi sentivo di merda. Lui è mio amico, voleva solo aiutarmi. E poi credo che lo avesse già capito. Io ho solo confermato i suoi sospetti." Lui si avvicinò a lei.

"Provenza è un ottimo detective." Disse lei.

"Mi stupisci, tu che parli così di lui." Disse lui sorpreso.

"Andy, voi della Crimini Maggiori siete tutti degli ottimi detective e bravi ufficiali. Solo che ogni tanto bisogna frenare i vostri impeti adolescenziali. Ma siete un'ottima squadra."

"Ah."

"Non te lo immaginavi?"

"No. Non so cosa dire."

"Ecco bravo, non dire nulla, taci è parlerò io con Provenza al momento opportuno. Ora terminiamo la colazione. Poi ci prepariamo per il lavoro."

"È ancora presto, magari c'è ancora tempo…"

"Andrew Flynn non rischiare più di quanto tu possa…"

"Vorrei solo fare la doccia con te, visto che siamo tornati insieme …" Disse lui con due occhi da cuccioli abbandonato.

"Sei tremendo!"

"Quindi è un sì?!" Rispose lui raggiante.

"Certo che è un sì. Anzi è un ordine!"

"Agli ordini, capitano!" Disse lui mettendosi sull'attenti. Poi la prese in braccio e la portò in doccia.


	5. il Tenente Provenza

**Il Tenente Provenza**

"Oh… buongiorno. Scusi capitano Raydor, pensavo non ci fosse nessuno in sala ristoro."

"Prego venga pure, in effetti per lei è come se non ci fosse nessuno, tenente Provenza. Faccia pure come fate voi della Crimini Maggiori, mi ignori." Disse lei sorseggiando il suo thè.

Lui si preparò il caffè, si voltò e le disse: "Invece credo che potremmo discutere di una cosa, capitano Raydor."

"Prego, dica pure tenente. Sono tutta orecchi." Disse lei sorpresa.

"Volevo solamente chiederle di non spezzare il cuore a Flynn, non reggerebbe. E' mio amico e sono sicuro che tornerebbe a bere."

"Tenente Provenza, io non ho intenzione di spezzare il cuore del tenente Flynn e non so cosa lui le abbia detto, ma ho solo chiesto una pausa per capire come gestire la situazione proprio con lei, che ora sa di noi. Anzi, confido nella sua discrezione, se non chiedo troppo."

"Ha tutta la mia discrezione capitano."

"Grazie. Comunque ho trattato male il tenente Flynn perché ho saputo della scommessa che avete fatto."

Provenza sorseggiò il suo caffè e si sedette ad uno dei tavoli. "La scommessa, certo. La scommessa l'ho voluta fare io, perché volevo sapere chi fosse la donna di cui Flynn si è innamorato disperatamente." Silenzio.

"Pensavo fosse il tenente Paris, ma poi ho visto che lui la ignorava. Pensavo fosse Joyce, la cameriera del Cheers, ma anche con lei, dopo qualche battuta, lui non ha più mostrato interesse. Non mi ha voluto dire con chi si vedesse e allora ho pensato di fare una scommessa. L'idiota di Flynn c'è cascato ed ha accettato la scommessa, che poi ha fatto il giro della Divisione." Silenzio.

"Quindi lei non aveva alcun sospetto su di noi?"

"Aveva solo qualche indizio, nulla di concreto, ma immaginavo fosse lei, capitano Raydor, la donna di cui Flynn si è innamorato." Silenzio.

"Perché dice così, tenente?" Chiese lei incuriosita.

"Andy ha parlato di una donna intelligente, spiritosa, sexy e affascinante."

"Poteva benissimo essere il tenente Paris …" Disse lei.

"Ha parlato anche di una donna gentile, discreta e amorevole."

"E lei ha pensato a Joyce …"

"Ma poi ho visto Flynn che fissava le sue gambe e quando ha alzato il volto e ha incrociato i suoi occhi, allora è diventato raggiante e quindi ho capito chi fosse la donna fatale."

"Uhm … è un attento osservatore, tenente."

"So fare bene il mio lavoro di detective."

"Ha ragione lei è un ottimo detective."

"Grazie capitano."

"Prego tenente. Però come scommettitore non è un gran che … a quanto ammonta la scommessa?" Chiese lei.

"Capitano ..."

"Allora? Quanto avete scommesso?" Disse lei risoluta.

"200 dollari." Rispose lui.

"Bene tenente, allora mi dia i 200 dollari della scommessa che Andy ha vinto con lei. In fondo è riuscito a portarmi a letto, quindi…. Lei deve pagare." Disse lei porgendogli la mano aperta.

Lui aprì il portafoglio e tirò fuori 200 dollari, li guardò e poi sbuffando li mise nella mano di lei.

"Grazie tenente. Confido sempre nella sua discrezione."

"Io spero che non facciate idiozie capitano Raydor, state rischiando grosso e lei lo sa." Disse lui alzandosi.

"Amo il rischio tenente, altrimenti non avrei accettato l'incarico di far da balia a voi della Crimini Maggiori." Disse lei uscendo dalla sala ristoro.

"Di sicuro ha fatto a Flynn un incantesimo, quella strega!" Disse Provenza finendo il suo caffè.

/

"Sono felice che tu abbia accettato di venire a cena con me."

"Sono felice di essere a cena con te Andy, cosa festeggiamo?"

"Bè, festeggiamo che stiamo insieme e quindi un ristorante italiano e un buon vino possono solo suggellare il nostro amore." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Siamo romantici tenente." Disse lei ammiccando. "Però dobbiamo festeggiare anche un'altra cosa."

"Cosa?"

"Ho sentito che sei andato di persona dal capo Pope e dal capo Sullivan e hai presentato loro le tue scuse."

"Sì capitano. Ho presentato le mie scuse e sono stato zitto."

"Bravo Andy, stiamo facendo passi avanti." Disse lei sorridendo soddisfatta.

"Ho ubbidito agli ordini." Silenzio. "Volevo soprattutto ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me, lo apprezzo molto."

"Credo che dovrai ringraziarmi ancora, questi sono tuoi." Tirò fuori i 200 dollari e li avvicinò a lui.

"Cosa sono?"

"Sono i 200 dollari della scommessa che hai vinto con il tenente Provenza e che non hai riscosso, giusto!?"

"Ma …"

"Oggi ho avuto un'illuminante conversazione con il tenente Provenza e alla fine ho riscosso per te la tua vincita." Disse lei sorseggiando il vino.

"Sono stato uno stronzo." Disse lui abbassando gli occhi.

"Però hai vinto. Dovevi vedere la faccia di Provenza quanto mi ha dovuto dare i soldi …" Disse lei ridendo.

"Lo hai fatto apposta! Vero?"

"Mi sono voluta divertire alla faccia vostra e della vostra stupida scommessa."

"Giusto! Hai avuto la tua rivincita."

"Parlando seriamente: il tenente Provenza mi ha detto che non aveva alcun sospetto su di noi e che tu non gli volevi dire con chi uscivi, così ha escogitato la scusa della scommessa per sapere chi era la donna fatale che aveva rubato il cuore al povero tenente Flynn."

"Ah Provenza … moriva dalla curiosità! Dovevo immaginarlo che la scommessa era solo una scusa, sono stato un idiota!"

"Prendi i tuoi soldi e sì Andy, sei un idiota!"

"Non mi spezzerai il cuore anche se sono stato un idiota?"

"No, non ti spezzerò il cuore." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Grazie, sai che sono un ragazzo sensibile."

"Andy io non ti voglio lasciare, mi piace stare con te. Mi piace la tua discrezione e mi fa piacere che tu abbia un caro amico come il tenente Provenza. Tiene molto a te e non vuole vederti con il cuore a pezzi. Di amici così ce ne sono pochi di questi tempi."

"Bene allora abbiamo un sacco di motivi per festeggiare …" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Sì tenente. Che ne dici di continuare i festeggiamenti a casa mia?" Disse lei ammiccando.

"Chiedo il conto e andiamo da te."

"Non vedo l'ora tenente, non vedo l'ora."


	6. Gavin

**Gavin**

"Ne hai ordinato un altro bicchiere? Vuoi farmi ubriacare?" Disse lei ridendo.

"Non sarai mai ubriaca, come quella sera, mia cara." Rispose lui.

"Dai, smettila di prendermi in giro per quella sera."

"Guarda che ero molto preoccupato, non te l'ho mai detto, ma ho aspettato in macchina che tu uscissi dal locale. Poi quando ho visto con chi eri andata via, allora mi sono tranquillizzato e sono andato a casa."

"Davvero? Ho dei ricordi confusi di quella sera."

"Ti ho visto uscire con l'elegante, testa calda e bel tenente Flynn. Allora sono andato via, non eri sola, anzi eri in compagnia di un bel cavaliere e quindi, non eri in pericolo. E da quanto brillano i tuoi occhi, credo che la cosa sia andata avanti. Non è vero?"

"Gavin."

"Forza Sharon, sei raggiante, si vede. Sei sorridente, sei più bella della mia bella ragazza di sempre. Perché non mi vuoi dire cosa sta succedendo tra te e il bel tenente testa calda? Devo parlare con lui?"

"No Gavin, aspetta, non fare niente! Per favore." Disse lei.

"Allora? Sharon!"

"Allora è successo che …. Va bene… abbiamo bevuto insieme un caffè."

"Si …." Disse lui sgranando gli occhi.

"Abbiamo parlato, poi mi ha invitato fuori a cena … siamo anche andati al cinema. Ogni tanto ci vediamo, tutto qui." Disse lei sorseggiando il vino.

"Brava tesoro, devi andare avanti con la tua vita. E così mi sono permesso di prepararti un preliminare di divorzio per quello stronzo di Jack. Ecco." Le porse un fascicolo.

"Ma Gavin … io …" Lei rimase stupita.

"Niente ma, tesoro mio. Sono felice che tu vada avanti con la tua vita, se sarà con il tenente Flynn e con chiunque altro. Quindi, chiudi questo capitolo doloroso e vai avanti, te lo meriti!"

"Grazie Gavin, ci rifletterò." Disse lei mettendo in borsa il fascicolo.

"Bene, sono contento già così." Silenzio. "Ma adesso mi devi raccontare tutto di te e del bel tenente!"

"Dai Gavin …" Mormorò lei arrossendo.

"Forza Sharon dimmi qualcosa di lui…"

"E' elegante, bello e brillante."

"Questo lo sapevo già." Disse lui seccato.

"Va bene. Allora … è molto carino, romantico, affettuoso …"

"Dai Sharon cos'è un peluche?" Disse lui ridendo.

"Gavin!"

"Sharon non voglio sapere i particolari di quando fate sesso, però credo che a letto sia un bomba, non è vero?" Disse ammiccando.

"Gavin, sei sfacciato!"

"Ti sei innamorata di lui?" Lei diventò rossa e abbassò lo sguardo. "Lo prendo come un sì."

"Gavin!"

"Avanti Sharon, devo prendere un altro bicchiere di vino?"

"Ok, ok. Ci frequentiamo, stiamo bene insieme e lui come me è davvero eccezionale, premuroso e paziente. Mi fa ridere, sto bene con lui e quando non c'è, mi manca. Con lui mi sento … come non mi ero mai sentita con un uomo, insomma …"

"Wow, la mia ragazza finalmente si è innamorata." Silenzio.

"Gavin ti prego." Disse lei sorseggiando il vino. "Questa informazione è riservata!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Non vuoi dirmi altro del bel tenente?"

"Ma questa sera non eri tu che dovevi dirmi qualcosa?" Disse lei cercando una via d'uscita.

"Cambi discorso, va bene. Però verrà il momento in cui mi racconterai tutto quanto. Aspetterò. Allora … vediamo … manca ancora un po', però, sì volevo dirti mia cara, che mi vedo con una persona, già da un po'!" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Wow Gavin, sono felice per te!"

"E tra poco sarà qui …"

"Come?!"

"Voglio che tu lo conosca, sai ci frequentiamo e quindi …"

"Ne sarò felicissima! Però potevi dirmelo subito …"

"Perché avresti bevuto meno?!"

"Sei terribile Gavin!"

"Lo sai che ti adoro, amore mio." Disse lui baciandola sulla guancia.

"Allora dimmi di lui." Chiese lei.

"Voglio che lo conosci e poi mi dirai tu, le tue impressioni …"

"Va bene."

"Dovrebbe essere qui a momenti ..." Si alzò per sporgersi e poi sorrise raggiante. "Eccolo, ci ha viste, sta arrivando." Si presentò al loro tavolo un bel uomo.

"Sono in ritardo?"

"Puntualissimo come sempre. Vincent, ti presento la mia cara amica Sharon. Sharon, lui è Vincent."

"Piacere di conoscerti." Disse lei.

"Sharon." Disse lui abbracciandola.

"Vincent."

"Il piacere è tutto mio, ho sentito parlare tanto di te." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Oh, spero solo in bene …"

"Sharon!"

"Lo sai che mi piace prenderti in giro Gavin!"

"Vieni, accomodati qui Vincent, io intanto vado a prenderti da bere, il solito vero?"

"Grazie Gavin." Lui si sedette e Gavin si alzò per andare al bancone.

"Allora Vincent cosa fai di bello?"

"Sono un tenente di polizia. Sono alla Div. Hollywood."

"Davvero?"

"Sì. So che tu sei al FID. Non è un problema, vero?"

"Sei amico di Gavin e quindi sei anche amico mio. Nessun problema. Allora hai rubato il cuore di Gavin, non è cosa facile …"

"Bè in realtà si è fatto avanti lui e il cuore me lo ha rubato … adesso è un po' che ci frequentiamo, vediamo come vanno le cose. Io con Gavin sto proprio bene." Disse arrossendo un po'.

"Sono contenta per voi due."

"Grazie Sharon."

"Venite spesso in questo locale, non lo conosco, però è molto carino, c'è una bella atmosfera." Disse Vincent guardandosi intorno.

"Ogni tanto, dopo il lavoro, beviamo qualcosa insieme. Sempre se Gavin non è in viaggio o se io non sono presa per qualche caso."

"Il lavoro ci impegna parecchio tempo, io vorrei trascorre più tempo con Gavin, per poterci conoscere meglio. Senti dopo vieni a cena con noi?"

"No Vincent, ti ringrazio. Ho avuto una giornata difficile e vorrei tornare a casa. Ma ti ringrazio per l'invito." Intanto Gavin era arrivato con un vassoio e un altro giro di vino. "Stasera vi servo io! Allora avete fatto conoscenza tra voi? Perché ora stiamo per festeggiare con un altro giro!"

"Mi farai ubriacare!" Disse lei.

"Dobbiamo fare un brindisi a Vincent … "

"Ma Gavin …"

"Non fare il timidone Vincent, lei è la mia più cara amica e se non ti ha sparato, allora vuol dire che vai bene!"

"Allora a tutti noi!" Disse Vincent.

"Ecco il mio brindisi: Alla mia cara amica Sharon e al mio fidanzato Vincent. Vi voglio bene!"

"Oh Gavin." Disse Vincent e lo baciò. Gavin ricambiò il bacio.

"Evviva!" Disse Sharon. Gavin poi l'abbracciò e la baciò sulla fronte.

Trascorsero ancora un po' di tempo insieme, ridendo e scherzando, raccontando aneddoti e storie buffe. Poi Sharon si congedò da Gavin e Vincent e tornò a casa. Andy sarebbe arrivato poco più tardi, dopo il suo incontro AA. Voleva aspettarlo a casa e stare un po' con lui. Le parole di Gavin l'avevano turbata un po', lui era subito giunto alla conclusione che lei si fosse innamorata di Andy, lei sorrise al pensiero. Apparecchiò la tavola e mise nel forno la lasagna vegetale per Andy. Lui rientrò poco dopo.

"Come è andato il tuo incontro?" Chiese lei, mentre lui si toglieva la giacca.

"E' andato bene. Ora sono più tranquillo. Ti ho portato dei fiori, ecco sono per te."

"Grazie Andy, non dovevi!"

"Il fioraio aveva finito le rose, spero ti piacciano lo stesso i girasoli." Lei prese un vaso e li mise dentro con un po' di acqua.

"Sono bellissimi! Grazie!"

"Tu sei bellissima stasera." L'abbracciò a sé e la baciò. "Mi sei mancata oggi."

"Anche tu."

"Tu hai visto Gavin, come sta?"

"Oh, sta benissimo. Mi ha presentato il suo compagno, sono proprio una bella coppia."

"Bene, mi fa piacere per lui."

"Vieni adesso ceniamo, ti ho preparato la lasagna vegetale." Disse lei sorridendo.

Trascorsero la serata tranquillamente, cenarono e poi guardarono un film alla Tv. Lei ricevette un sms da Gavin: _Tesoro mio che dici del mio Vincent? Spero ti abbia fatto una buona impressione. Buona serata con il tuo tenente testa calda. Ti voglio bene Gavin._

"Forse è meglio se vado, si è fatto tardi e …" Disse lui.

"Fermati qui Andy, rimani con me stanotte."

"Sei sicura?"

"Sì. Voglio che rimani con me."

"Cosa ti ha detto Gavin?"

"Cosa c'entra Gavin adesso?"

"Non lo so. Però qualche giorno fa l'ho incrociato in tribunale e abbiamo fatto un pezzo di strada insieme."

"Davvero?"

"Sì. Abbiamo fatto due chiacchiere e poi mi ha detto che se ti farò soffrire mi rovinerà, rendendo la mia vita peggio dell'inferno."

"Oh. E tu cosa hai detto?"

"Ho detto che ho intenzioni serie con te e che non farei mai nulla per farti soffrire. Gli ho detto che ti amo e che vorrei passare il resto della mia vita insieme a te."

"Oh. Gli hai detto così?"

"Sì. Lui mi ha sorriso, mi ha dato una pacca sulla spalla e mi ha detto: Bravo tenente testa calda! E poi se ne è andato."

"Tipico di Gavin. Ora capisco alcune cose …"

"Tu sei sua amica e lo conosci bene. Chissà perché mi ha chiamato tenente testa calda. Ma …"

"Sai che lui ha sempre voglia di scherzare. Dai andiamo a riposare, oggi è stata una giornata difficile e voglio solo stare abbracciata con te." Disse lei.

Andarono in camera e si misero a letto. Lui l'abbracciò e lei si strinse a lui ancora di più.

"Buonanotte amore mio." Disse lui baciando i suoi capelli.

"Buonanotte tenente testa calda." Disse lei sorridendo.


	7. Il tuo gin tonic

**Il tuo gin tonic**

"Mi hanno detto che hai una mira infallibile." Disse Gavin.

"È stato un colpo fortunato." Rispose Sharon con noncuranza.

"Da trenta metri colpire un uomo un mezzo agli occhi … mi dici che è un colpo fortunato...sei modesta mia cara."

"I miei colleghi erano stupiti…" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Siamo rimasti tutti felicemente stupiti, soprattutto per non aver fatto arrabbiare Darth Raydor." Disse Andy.

"Andy…"

"Ti chiamano così quegli scellerati?! Ragazza mia, meglio che ti temano, avranno più rispetto per te!" Disse Gavin sorridendo.

"Dici?!" Disse lei perplessa.

"Sai colpire a fondo, quando vuoi tesoro mio. Quindi cosa hai deciso?!" Disse Gavin fissandola.

"Ecco la mia delega." Disse lei, porgendogli un foglio. "Mi affido a te per chiudere questa storia."

"Riserverò a quel bastardo di Jack il miglior trattamento, stai tranquilla tesoro." Disse lui mettendo il foglio in tasca.

"Grazie Gavin."

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Ehi voi due, cosa state confabulando?!" Disse lui rivolgendosi a Andy e Vincent.

"Sto solo dicendo a Andrew che stasera è molto elegante." Disse Vincent ammiccando.

"Guarda che sono geloso, dammi un bacio stupido!" Prese il viso di Vincent e lo baciò. Lui ricambiò il bacio, si staccò e sorrise soddisfatto. "Hai ottenuto la mia attenzione, Vincent."

"Sai che voglio altro Gavin..." Mormorò Vincent.

"Forza ragazzi un altro brindisi!" Disse Sharon attirando l'attenzione di tutti e alzando il bicchiere. Brindarono e festeggiarono, poi l'allegra brigata si sciolse e tornarono tutti a casa.

Andy stava guidando per accompagnare a casa Sharon.

"Quindi dici che lui ti ha fatto gli occhi dolci…" Disse lei.

"Mi ha fissato tutta la sera Sharon, lo hai visto. Ad un certo punto anche Gavin lo ha notato e gli ha preso il mento e lo ha baciato."

"Gavin lo avrebbe baciato lo stesso è follemente e innamorato di Vincent."

"Davvero?!"

"Sì, me lo ha confessato. Tu però non sai nulla!" Disse lei risoluta.

"Non vedo, non sento e non parlo. Con loro, preferisco rimanere nell'ombra."

"Andy ..."

"Senti Sharon sarà, però non mi piace che mi fissino gli uomini."

"Si vede che piaci."

"Agli uomini preferisco di no. Sono all'antica, ok?!"

"Sarai mica timido?!"

"Smettila di prendermi in giro, non mi sento a mio agio. Vincent continuava a farmi complimenti, … sembrava mi volesse sedurre."

"O voleva far ingelosire Gavin…"

"Perché dici così?!"

"Perché Gavin mi ha detto che ha un po' trascurato Vincent, era molto impegnato al lavoro e quindi Vincent vuole maggiore attenzione… capito?"

"Sono proprio un uomo oggetto… "

"Perché ti dispiace?!"

"Se sono il tuo toyboy mi va bene, ma quello di Vincent…"

"Oh mio dio Andy, vuoi proprio essere macho!"

"Anch'io ho un mio amor proprio."

"Ti fa piacere, ammettilo."

"No, non mi fa piacere."

"Sì, ti fa piacere, guarda come ti lustri il pelo…"

"Non mi lustro il pelo, non sono un gatto!" Disse lui scandalizzato.

"Miao!"

"Smettila Sharon …"

"Ammettilo tenente che ti fa piacere …" Disse lei sorniona.

"Ok, ok, e' vero, mi fa piacere." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Buffone!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Sono il tuo sexy buffone …" Disse lui ammiccando. "Non voglio rischiare di far arrabbiare Gavin, perché mi porterebbe via anche i boxer che ho addosso! Non voglio entrare nei loro intrighi amorosi."

"È meglio per te, stanne fuori e acqua in bocca con tutti, anche con Provenza!"

"Agli ordini capitano!" Silenzio.

"Ho chiesto a Gavin di indire la causa per il divorzio da Jack."

"Oh." Disse Andy sorpreso.

"È arrivato il momento giusto per chiudere questo capitolo doloroso della mia vita."

"Hai trovato la persona giusta, Gavin difenderà al meglio i tuoi interessi."

Silenzio. Arrivarono davanti al Condominio di Sharon, lui scese e l'accompagnò davanti alla porta. Si baciarono.

"Uhm… sai di gin tonic."

"Scusa, quando c'è Gavin bevo oltre misura."

"Mi piace il tuo gin tonic e ne vorrei ancora un po'…" Si baciarono ancora. "Adesso è meglio che io vada ..."

"Andy aspetta, non ti andrebbe di bere … rimani con me stanotte."

"Allora voglio ubriacarmi solo con il tuo gin tonic …" Disse lui e la baciò.


	8. Il compleanno di Vincent

**Il compleanno di Vincent**

"Ci può portare una soda e un gin tonic? Grazie." Disse lei al barista.

"Perché sei voluta venire qui?" Chiese lui stupito.

"Per bere qualcosa con te."

"Ok."

"Andy rilassati, beviamo qualcosa e decideremo cosa fare."

"Sharon, tu lo sai che voglio bene a Vincent …" Disse lui.

"Davvero? Devo essere gelosa?!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Smettila! Hai capito. Però a volte mi sento a disagio con lui. Mi guarda, sorride, si inumidisce le labbra, mi guarda con quegli occhi, … sembra che mi voglia mangiare."

"Avanti Andy quante storie! Ti ha solo invitato alla festa per il suo compleanno!"

"Tu parli così perché sei una donna e non ha alcun interesse per te!"

"Ecco i vostri drinks." Disse il barman sorridendo.

"Grazie."

"Allora a Vincent!"

"Sei tremenda! Salute!" Sorseggiarono i loro drinks e sorrisero.

"Quindi, stavamo dicendo che Vincent farà la sua festa di compleanno a casa di Gavin e ha invitato qualche amico."

"Sharon sono tutti uomini!"

"Qual è il problema? E' una serata tra maschietti! Forza, state tra voi uomini, bevete dei buoni drinks, mangiate bene e trascorrete la serata in piscina."

"Ecco vedi. Poi si finisce in piscina, ti tolgono i vestiti e tu che fai?"

"Fai il bagno?"

"Sharon!"

"Andy!"

"Non immaginavo avessi paura di fare un bagno in piscina!"

"Non ho paura di fare un bagno in piscina, l'ho fatto un sacco di altre volte, solo che c'erano le ragazze in biki…"

"Finisci la frase Andy e stai bene attento a quello che dici, ho la pistola in borsa."

"Ehm … Non ho paura di fare un bagno in piscina … perché l'ho fatto un sacco di volte e se c'è bisogno lo farò ancora." Disse lui velocemente e sorseggiò la sua soda.

"Quindi andrai alla festa di Vincent, giusto?!"

"Posso dire di no?!"

"No, perché ci rimarrebbe male. No perché è il fidanzato di Gavin e no, perché ti trova simpatico e carino nei suoi confronti e ti vuole come amico, come amico, Andy."

"Va bene, va bene. Andrò alla festa di compleanno di Vincent, sei contenta?"

"Sì, sono contenta."

Intanto si era avvicinato al bancone Provenza che era entrato nel locale e li aveva visti e stava andando a salutarli.

"Capitano Raydor, Flynn. Che ci fate qui?!"

"Oh tenente Provenza, che sorpresa! Stavamo bevendo qualcosa insieme."

"Davvero, che sorpresa! Vengo in questo bar da 30 anni e non vi ho mai visto … è proprio una bella sorpresa."

"Cosa beve tenente Provenza, offre Andy."

"Allora va bene una birra, grazie."

"E' sempre un piacere, Provenza." Disse Flynn facendo un sorrisetto.

"Sa tenente che Andy andrà ad una festa di compleanno e ci sarà un sacco di roba da mangiare e da bere gratis …"

"Davvero? Flynn perché non mi hai detto niente?! Ci vengo volentieri!"

"Ma … stavo aspettando il momento giusto, Sharon mi ha preceduto." Disse lui in un sorriso forzato.

"Bene, quando è questa festa?"

"La settimana prossima, nella giornata di sabato, sarà presso l'abitazione di Gavin." Disse lei.

"Vuol dire quella favolosa villa con la piscina e il giardino?"

"Sì, proprio quella, la casa di Gavin."

"Bellissimo! Con la piscina sarà piena di ragazze in bikini e …" Silenzio. "Viene anche lei capitano?"

"No tenente Provenza, io sarò di turno, ma finito il turno mi unirò a voi, che so per certo, sarete liberi e disponibile di andare." Disse lei sorridendo.

"C'è un trucco sotto, vero?" Disse Provenza sospettoso.

"Nessuno trucco tenente Provenza, Gavin dà una festa, tutto qui. Saranno invitate parecchie persone in vista della città, i suoi amici e tanta bella gente." Rispose lei sorridendo.

"Tutto qui?" Chiese lui stupito.

"Sì, tutto qui." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Bene! Non vedo l'ora!"

"Provenza … "Disse Flynn e lei gli diede un calcio. "Ahugghh …"

"Stai dicendo qualcosa Flynn?"

"Stavo dicendo se vuoi un'altra birra?" Disse lui con voce spezzata dal dolore.

"Stai bene Flynn, sembrai strano." Chiese Provenza.

"Mi è andata di traverso la soda …" Disse sbuffando per mascherare il dolore.

"Ok, allora per sabato siamo d'accordo. Vado a vedere il baseball. Capitano, Flynn." Prese la birra e si spostò dove c'erano i televisori.

"Sei diabolica … non siamo capitati qui per caso, sapevi che avremmo incontrato Provenza, vero?"

"Così non sarai da solo …"

"Non è una grande consolazione, inoltre quando Provenza vedrà che non ci saranno le ragazze, mi lascerà lì da solo!"

"Oh, povero tenente. Non ti preoccupare, ad una certa ora verrò a prenderti. Comunque mi ha detto Gavin che ci saranno anche delle ragazze. Però sia tu che Provenza dovrete tenere a posto gli ormoni."

"Cosa vuol dire tenere a posto gli ormoni, non sono un'adolescente!"

"Andy, quando si tratta di ragazze sia tu che Provenza siete peggio degli adolescenti!"

"Guarda che adesso io sono impegnato, non guardo le altre donne."

"Davvero?"

"Non le guardo in quel senso, hai capito!"

"Bene, ora sono più tranquilla e posso lasciarti alla festa fino a sera."

"No Sharon, per favore."

"Vedrai che ti divertirai, ne sono sicura."

"L'ultima volta che sono uscito con Vincent non è andata proprio alla grande …"

"Ci sarà Gavin a controllare voi ragazzi …"

"Hai pensato proprio a tutto …"

"Sì, sì. Adesso stavo pensando a quel ragazzo adolescente che quando gli parte l'ormone …"

"… Finisci la frase Sharon … "Disse lui sorridendo.

"…Sai che amo il rischio tenente, vieni con me e vedrai." Disse lei ammiccando. Lui lasciò i soldi del conto e la seguì fuori dal bar.


	9. La festa di Vincent

**LA FESTA DI VINCENT**

"Ciao ragazze! Arriviamo ...Sharon mi ucciderà..." Disse Flynn guardando Provenza.

"Basta non dirglielo." Disse Provenza sorridendo alle ragazze.

"Provenza c'è tutto il dipartimento! Manca solo il capo Taylor!"

"Bè io non dirò nulla... Arriviamo!" Provenza si rivolse alle ragazze facendo ampi gesti con il braccio. "Dai muoviti, hai visto la biondina, ti sta mangiando con gli occhi! Sei il solito fortunato!"

"Non arriverò alla fine di questa giornata!" Disse Flynn andando vicino alle ragazze. "Eccoci! Come siete carine nei vostri costumi!"

"Anche tu non scherzi tesoro…" Disse la biondina fissando Flynn da capo a piedi. "Mi chiamo Tilly e lei la mia amica Judie."

"Andy e Provenza."

"Che nome è Provenza?" Disse Judie ridendo.

"Un nome biricchino!" Disse Provenza ridendo e abbracciando la ragazza.

"Siete simpatici, facciamo un tuffo in piscina?!"

"Sarebbe fantastico!" Disse Provenza. Le ragazze si tuffarono in piscina.

"Sharon mi ucciderà, lo so."

"Io mi butto, ciao Flynn!" Disse Provenza e si tuffò goffamente in piscina. "Arriviamo ragazze!" Gridò Provenza ridendo.

Dopo aver nuotato e giocato con l'acqua i quattro si portarono verso il buffet dei drinks. Le ragazze avevano già iniziato a bere da un po' ed erano alticce.

/

"Andy potresti lasciare la ragazza che hai tra le braccia e venire qui, per favore?" Disse Sharon dal bordo della piscina.

"Oh Sharon tesoro. Tilly ha esagerato con gli spritz e non si sente bene. La stavo portando fuori dalla piscina per bere un po' d'acqua."

"Sei il mio salvatore!" Disse Tilly con voce impastata abbracciandolo ancora di più Andy e baciandolo.

"Sì Tilly, però lei e la mia fidanzata, quindi smettila di baciarmi, per favore." Disse Flynn imbarazzato rivolto alla ragazza.

"Sono baci d'amicizia tesoro. Ahahaha ..." Rise Tilly. Sharon guardò malissimo Andy. Intanto Erano usciti dalla piscina e Andy aveva fatto sedere la ragazza.

"Sì, sì ti faccio portare dell'acqua." Disse Flynn svincolandosi dall'abbraccio di Tilly. "Fernando, Fernando, potresti dare un'occhiata alla signorina, che non si sente bene, grazie!"

"Ci penso io Andy. Oh capitano ben arrivata!" Disse Fernando avvicinandosi a loro.

"Fernando puoi chiamarmi Sharon. Non siamo al lavoro."

"Ok, mi occupo di questa biricchina, aveva bevuto già un bel po'. Ci vediamo dopo, Sharon."

"Sì, a dopo." Fernando accompagnò Tilly su una sdraio e le diede dall'acqua.

"Allora Andy mi vuoi spiegare cosa stavi facendo e stai attento a quello che dici." Disse lei con tono di rimprovero.

"Sharon tesoro, mi devi credere non stavo facendo nulla di male." Disse lui scusandosi.

"Avevi una ragazza avvinghiata intorno a te e lei è in bikini!"

"Sì, ma ti posso spiegare." Disse Andy imbarazzato.

"Ti ascolto." Disse lei mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

"Senti Sharon, perché non andiamo in un posto un po' più tranquillo e ti spiego ogni cosa."

"Attento a te, tenente. Ho la pistola in borsa …"

"Senti, stavamo solo scherzando, Provenza si è messo a fare il cretino con le ragazze e ha offerto loro da bere. Hanno bevuto un po' più del solito e sai come vanno queste cose."

"Sai chi è quella ragazza?"

"Si chiama Tilly, deve essere amica di Vincent. Ha invitato tutto il dipartimento e un sacco di belle ragazze."

"Andy. Lei è Tilly Anderson." Disse lei in tono risoluto.

"Anderson come il senatore Anderson che ho visto vicino al capo Pope?" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Sì Andy, proprio sua figlia."

"Sharon io non lo sapevo! Giuro che non ho fatto nulla!"

"Lo spero per te. Vieni, andiamo, così ti asciughi." Mentre Andy si stava asciugando con Sharon che lo rimproverava, arrivò Gavin.

"La mia ragazza finalmente è arrivata, come stai tesoro?" Disse Gavin baciando Sharon.

"Stavo bene finchè non ho visto Andy fare il cretino con le ragazze in bikini …" Disse lei arrabbiata.

"Sharon tesoro, non stavo facendo nulla di male, si giocava con l'acqua …"

"Andy taci. Non far arrabbiare la mia ragazza. Oggi è la festa di Vincent e voglio solo persone felici. Vieni tesoro, questo ti passare ogni arrabbiatura. Andy, seguici."

Gavin li portò in ala privata della sua villa, in una vasca personale. Diede a Sharon un bellissimo costume che esaltava le sue forme. Si mise anche lui il costume ed entrò in vasca insieme a Andy. Dopo qualche minuto arrivò Sharon in costume, era bellissima.

"Oh. Adesso sì che sei la mia bellissima ragazza, sei fantastica!" Disse Gavin. Andy era rimasto a bocca aperta e continuava a fissare Sharon nel suo costume da bagno.

"Grazie Gavin." Disse lei arrossendo ed entrando nella vasca.

"Avanti Andy, non dici nulla?" Disse Gavin dando una gomitata ad Andy.

"Cosa? … sei mozzafiato amore mio … sei bellissima!" Disse sorridendo.

"Questa è la mia piscina privata per me e per i miei amici più intimi. Tra poco ci raggiungerà anche Vincent."

"E' una festa grandiosa Gavin." Disse Andy.

"Per il mio Vincent, questo e altro." Disse Gavin soddisfatto.

"Ti ha proprio rubato il cuore." Disse Sharon sorridendo. Intanto arrivò anche Vincent.

"Vincent ho appoggiato sulla panca un pensierino per te da parte mia e di Andy."

"Posso aprirlo?" Chiese lui incuriosito.

"Certo! E' il tuo regalo." Vincent aprì il pacchetto.

"Nooooooo, guarda Gavin è il profumo di Creed! Davvero non dovevate, grazie, grazie!" Vincent entrò in vasca e andò da Sharon. "Grazie tesoro è bellissimo!" Baciò Sharon.

"Prego Vincent."

"Grazie Andy sei il mio tesoro." Abbracciò Andy sbaciucchiandolo.

"Vincent devo essere geloso del nostro bel tenente?"

"No Gavin, mi piacciono sempre le donne e in particolare mi piace Sharon. Quindi Vincent puoi smettere di baciarmi e abbracciarmi?"

"Sei il mio tesoro, dopo Gavin, naturalmente. Tu sei l'amore della mia vita." Disse fissando Gavin, si avvicinò a Gavin e lo baciò.

"Allora facciamo un bel brindisi a Vincent!" Propose Gavin.

"Auguri Vincent!" Dissero tutti insieme e sorseggiarono i loro flut di vino e Andy la sua soda.

"Andiamo, tra poco ci saranno i fuochi artificiali!" Disse Gavin uscendo dalla piscina.

"Noi vi raggiungiamo tra poco." Disse Sharon.

"Certo ragazza mia, fate come se foste a casa vostra. Andiamo Vincent." I due si allontanarono.

"Sono proprio carini, vero? E sono anche molto innamorati." Silenzio.

"Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?"

"No, Andy. So che per te è stata una giornata complicata da gestire. Però Vincent era contento e anche Gavin. Tengo molto a loro e voglio che siano felici."

"Non vuoi che io sia felice?"

"Certo, vieni qui, vicino a me." Disse lei appoggiando il bicchiere sul bordo della vasca.

"Potrebbe diventare pericoloso capitano."

"Visto che ti sei trattenuto tutto il giorno tenente, adesso puoi lasciarti andare e sfogare tutte le tue voglie ..." Disse lei ammiccando.

"Questa era la festa che desideravo, allora finalmente libero il mio ormone …" Lui l'abbracciò e cominciò a baciarla.


	10. A cosa stavi pensando

**A cosa stavi pensando**

"A cosa stavi pensando?"

"Uhm… niente." Rispose lei con fare indifferente.

"Conosco quel sorrisetto, tu stavi pensando a quello a cui stavo pensando anch'io." Ammiccò lui.

"Non è vero. Sto solo sorseggiando il mio vino."

"Stavi pensando a quella sera." Disse lui bevendo la sua soda.

"Uhm … può darsi."

"Esatto. Pensavi a quella sera, quando eravamo alla festa di Vincent e precisamente quando eravamo nella vasca privata di Gavin."

"Come hai fatto da indovinare?!" Disse lei.

"Hai quel sorrisetto soddisfatto Sharon, ti conosco."

"Ok. Stavo pensando a quella sera e alla faccia di Gavin quando gli ho raccontato tutto."

"Come? Cosa gli hai raccontato?" Chiese lui spaventato.

"Bè, Gavin è come un fratello per me. Quando mi ha chiesto come era andata la serata gli ho raccontato come sono andate le cose."

"Spero non nei particolari!"

"Voleva sapere se fossi ancora arrabbiata con te, perché facevi il cretino con le ragazze in bikini."

"Punto primo, non facevo il cretino, punto secondo, non volevo andare a quella festa e tu mi hai obbligato, punto terzo, non mi sono divertito finchè non siamo rimasti da soli nella vasca, allora sì che la festa è andata alla grande!" Disse lui con tono risoluto. Silenzio.

"Sai che Gavin è geloso di te quando Vincent ti sbaciucchia?!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Non c'è nulla da ridere. Puoi dire a Gavin che non ha alcun motivo di essere geloso, non ho alcun interesse per Vincent e l'ho detto più volte."

"Su dai Andy, che ti piace quando ti fanno i complimenti: sei un bel ragazzone, sei sexy …"

"Se Vincent mi fa questi complimenti non sono così contento." Disse lui fingendo il broncio.

"Se te li fa la figlia del Senatore Anderson però ti fa piacere …"

"Dai Sharon non fare la gelosa. Non ne hai motivo. Stavamo solo parlando. Lei si è messa a bere, però questo non c'entra." Silenzio. "Comunque abbiamo solo parlato."

"Di cosa avete parlato?" Chiese lei candidamente.

"Mi ha raccontato dell'università, dei suoi coetanei, li trova stupidi e noiosi. Preferisce i ragazzi più adulti … diciamo maturi."

"Quelli come te, giovane Andy?"

"Sharon!"

"Dimmi che non è vero?!"

"Preferisce i ragazzi un po' più seri e diciamo, maturi, degli uomini. E comunque c'era anche il tuo caro sergente Eliot che faceva il cretino con le ragazze!"

"Davvero?" Chiese lei stupita.

"Sì! Poi se ne è andato via con due ragazze sottobraccio, sorridendo come un perfetto idiota!"

"Ha fatto il cretino come te e Provenza?"

"Di più Sharon! Di più!"

"Quindi tu e Provenza ci avete provato con le ragazze?! Attento a come rispondi Andy!"

"Sharon io non ci volevo andare alla festa, ok! Ero insieme a Provenza che faceva il cretino, ok, però io non ho fatto niente di male."

"Prova a raccontarla meglio tenente."

"Mi devi credere, abbiamo solo giocato con l'acqua e bevuto qualche drink. Solo che le ragazze avevano già bevuto e anche tanto. Allora si sono fatte appiccicose, sai quando sono fastidiose…"

"Quando ti abbracciano e ti sbaciucchiano?"

"Ecco, vedi hai chiaro il concetto. Hanno fatto così anche con Eliot, quell'idiota!"

"Andy tu non sei stato da meno."

"Io ero lì contro la mia volontà, l'ho fatto solo per ubbidire agli ordini del mio superiore e per far contenta la mia fidanzata, ma per me è stata una fatica che non immagini."

"Sei un buffone!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Sharon! Anch'io ho un mio amor proprio."

"So benissimo cosa hai fatto Andrew Flynn! La casa di Gavin è piena di telecamere, soprattutto fuori in giardino e in piscina!"

"Hai visto i filmati?!"

"Ho visto tutto e tutti."

"Non è legale! Non avevi un mandato!"

"Senti chi parla di legalità!" Silenzio.

"C'erano le telecamere anche nella vasca privata?"

"No, lì non ci sono. Ma Gavin sa tutto quello che è successo." Silenzio. "Non hai altro da dire a tua discolpa, Andrew Flynn?!"

"Cosa vuoi che dica? Mi appello alla clemenza della corte." Disse lui sorridendo.

"In effetti ti ho un po' forzato la mano per partecipare alla festa di Vincent e sono contenta che abbia partecipato, lui ci tiene così tanto che tu ci sia. Se non fosse con Gavin, sarei quasi gelosa!"

"Di Vincent non devi essere gelosa e lo sai!"

"Va bene. Allora Andy, visto che tu, anche non sei stato così idiota come Eliot, Provenza, e tutto il resto del Dipartimento, mi devi un favore."

"Ah. Ti devo anche un favore? Dopo che ho partecipato contro la mia volontà?!" Disse lui risentito.

"Hai fatto il cretino meno degli altri, ho visto tutto, quindi devi pagare pegno." Silenzio.

"Sentiamo."

"Andrai insieme al sergente Eliot alla gara campestre come rappresentanti del FID."

"Te lo puoi scordare."

"Avanti Andy."

"Non ci penso nemmeno, con quello stronzo di Eliot non farei neanche la scale antincendio."

"Andy."

"Sharon no!"

"Andy, dimmi di sì. Devo presentare qualcuno con il sergente, ma nessuno ci vuole andare, sai noi del FID siamo i più amati del Dipartimento."

"Sai anche bene il perché! No, Sharon, non ci vado e soprattutto non ci vado con Eliot."

"Veramente Andy sei tu che sei in debito con me, quindi non te lo sto chiedendo."

"Non sei il mio diretto superiore, non puoi ordinarmelo!"

"Non te lo sto ordinando. Dai Andy!"

"Sharon ti prego no!"

"Devo trovare qualcuno, altrimenti noi del FID saremo fuori." Disse lei con due occhi speranzosi.

"Perché io?!"

"Perché no?" Silenzio. Lui rimase pensieroso, fece un po' di smorfie e sbuffò.

"No, non se ne parla. Cosa diranno gli altri?!"

"Da quando ti importa il parere degli altri?"

"Sharon no… per favore …" Implorò lui.

"Andy …" Disse lei sfoderando un sorriso malizioso. Silenzio.

"Accidenti! Va bene, va bene, ci andrò io! Però guarda che se quello stronzo di Eliot dice solo una parola fuori posto io …"

"Tu non gli farai nulla. Anzi, verrai al FID e ti proporrai come volontario per la gara campestre."

"Sei impazzita?!" Gridò lui.

"Bè, che c'è di male? Sei un appassionato di gare campestri!" Disse lei candidamente.

"Non ci crederà nessuno!" Disse lui.

"Lascia che credano a ciò che vogliono. Adesso vieni qui, vicino a me. Tu mi devi un favore e così siamo pari…"

"Sei una strega …!" Mormorò lui.

"Sì. Ma questa strega ti piace!?" Sussurrò lei.

"Sì, mi piaci da impazzire!" Disse lui abbracciandola.

"Anche tu, tenente, anche tu." Sorrise lei.


	11. La gara campestre

**La gara campestre**

"Ti ho portato una bibita energetica. Ora come va?" Chiese lei.

"Oh … avrei bisogno di un massaggio, sono tutto rotto." Si lamentò Andy seduto sul divano.

"Colpa dell'acido lattico. Rilassati e bevi la tua bibita." Disse lei sorseggiando il suo vino.

"Spero sarai soddisfatta." Disse lui bevendo la bibita.

"Io sì, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, tenente." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Lo sai che tutto il Dipartimento parlerà del fatto che non ho vinto la gara e sono tornato indietro a prendere quell'idiota di Eliot, che ha pensato bene di rompersi una caviglia all'ultima discesa?"

"Tu lasciali parlare e goditi la tua medaglia d'onore, non tutti avrebbero fatto quello che hai fatto tu." Disse lei con un tono di leggere soddisfazione.

"Sharon io sono tornato indietro a prendere Eliot perché a me delle gare campestri non importa assolutamente nulla. A me non interessava vincere, volevo solo ricambiare il favore a te. Così siamo pari."

"Lo hai fatto nel migliore dei modi." Silenzio. "Posso sederti vicino a te?" Disse lei e si sedette sul divano vicino ad Andy. Silenzio.

"Lo sai che Eliot si è rotto la caviglia a causa tua?" Disse lui sorseggiando la bibita.

"Perché? Cosa c'entro io?"

"Da quando abbiamo cominciato ad allenarci insieme, due volte a settimana, non faceva altro che parlare di questa gara, di quanto fosse importante per lui, di quanto si fosse preparato per partecipare al meglio e di quanto ci tenesse a vincere, perché voleva dedicare la vittoria ad una persona particolare."

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Mi ha asciugato parlando del suo capo e lusingandola in qualsiasi modo. Non smetteva mai di parlare di lei, elogiandola e ammirandola in tutta la sua bellezza e bravura nel lavoro. Insomma parlava sempre di te Sharon, quell'uomo, secondo me … è follemente innamorato di te!"

"Lo so." Disse lei candidamente.

"Come lo sai!?"

"Non ho mai dato adito ad Eliot di sperare lontanamente di poter avere una storia con me e i nostri rapporti sono solo professionali."

"Gli hai rubato il cuore e credimi so cosa vuol dire."

"Non immaginavo che fossimo a tale livello."

"Comunque, dopo avermi parlato di te per tutto il tempo dell'allenamento, due settimane Sharon, e del pre-gara, ho cercato di far capire a quell'idiota che forse tu eri già impegnata con qualcuno. Poi la gara è iniziata e abbiamo cominciato a correre, però lui ha cominciato anche a parlare, a chiedere, a voler sapere con chi eri, chi frequentavi, perché io conoscessi tante cose su di te."

"Tu cosa gli ha detto di preciso?!" Chiese lei spaventata.

"Cosa vuoi che gli abbia detto? Ho cercato di rimanere sul vago, ma lui mi ha fermato e mi ha fissato negli occhi, chiedendomi di essere sincero nei suoi confronti. Per fortuna ci hanno raggiunto degli altri concorrenti e così abbiamo ripreso la corsa, o meglio io ho iniziato a correre scappando da lui e dalle sue domande. Lui mi ha raggiunto e mentre correvamo gomito a gomito mi ha detto che forse aveva realizzato del perché io sapessi tante cose su di te. Aveva capito che io venivo al FID solo per vederti! Insomma ha capito che sono io il tuo uomo e proprio all'ultima discesa, la sorpresa e che ne so … ha inciampato e si è rotto la caviglia!"

"Oh oh …"

"Quando mi sono accorto che lui non era più dietro di me e mi sono voltato, l'ho visto a terra e ho visto la sua espressione sul suo volto e ho capito che aveva capito!"

"Oh oh …"

"Allora sono tornato indietro, anche se tutti continuavano a gridare che dovevo tagliare il traguardo e vincere la corsa. Quando sono arrivato da lui, mi ha gridato contro che dovevo vincere e che ero un'idiota. Senza neanche ascoltarlo, l'ho aiutato ad alzarsi e l'ho portato al traguardo, perché per lui arrivare a finire e magari vincere la gara era importante. La voleva dedicare a te la vittoria, perché ti ama, ora sei soddisfatta?"

"Oh ... Andy che disastro ho combinato! Io ti ho chiesto il favore e invece …" Silenzio.

"Invece adesso ho bisogno di un massaggio, ho tutto l'acido lattico in circolo e sono distrutto." Piagnucolò Andy.

"Con Eliot cosa posso fare?" Disse lei pensierosa.

"Sharon io sto male e tu pensi ad Eliot? Che vada al diavolo per una strada campestre!" Silenzio. "Sharon …" Chiese Andy.

"Scusa, ma stavo pensando a quello che ho combinato."

"Quindi il massaggio non me lo fai?" Chiese lui con due occhi da cucciolo.

"Oh sì, certo, scusa." Iniziò a massaggiarlo.

"Dovresti salire un po' più su. Sì ecco, sali, sopra la coscia. Uhm … Puoi salire ancora tesoro ..." Disse lui con sempre più roca.

"Andy non hai bisogno di un massaggio …"

"Dici?" Disse lui ammiccando.

"Buffone!" Disse lei togliendo le mani da lui. Silenzio.

"Ho bisogno di essere consolato, non ho vinto la gara. Tanta fatica per niente: mi sono offerto volontario all'ufficio del FID, tanto che Eliot tra poco cadeva dalla sedia dalla sorpresa. Alla Crimini Maggiori mi hanno preso in giro perché andavo ad allenarmi con quell'idiota di Eliot e in più, lui mi stressato perché non si spiegava come mai fossi patito delle gare campestri. Mentre ci allenavamo mi parlava solo di te, capisci in che situazione mi sono trovato? Tutto per ubbidire ai tuoi ordini, capitano."

"Hai finito di lamentarti?"

"Sharon tu hai combinato un disastro e adesso io sono qui, senza neanche un po' di consolazione!"

"Ecco." Lei lo accarezzò sorridendo e appoggiò il bicchiere di vino sul tavolo.

"E quella che cosa era?"

"Una carezza, tesoro. Per ringraziarti di quello che hai fatto."

"Non sono un cucciolo di cane, che vuole la carezza dal padrone …"

"Ah no? Allora che cosa vuoi tenente?"

"Intanto tieni questa bibita disgustosa, ne ho abbastanza." Lei prese la bibita e la mise sul tavolo. "Ti ho accontentata, ho ricambiato il favore, direi che merito di più di una carezza, capitano."

"Ah sì, cosa vorresti. Guarda che sei tutto dolorante, quindi …"

Lei non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che lui l'abbracciò e si distese sopra di lei. Ora erano faccia a faccia, sorridenti.

"Stai diventando pericoloso tenente. …" Disse lei dandogli un bacio.

"Sei tu quella pericolosa, hai fatto azzoppare Eliot, lo hai ferito nell'orgoglio." Disse lui rispondendo al bacio di lei.

"Sopravviverà." Disse lei sorridendo. "Proprio come te." Disse lei divincolandosi da lui e alzandosi.

"No so se passerò la notte, Sharon. Sono tutto un dolore unico. Ho bisogno di un tonificante." Mormorò lui con uno sguardo languido.

"So cosa hai in mente tenente, ma sei tutto sudato, se prima ti fai una doccia, magari dopo …"

"Perché invece non vieni e fare la doccia insieme a me? Sai potrei avere bisogno di assistenza …" Disse lui alzandosi lentamente. "Oh … che male …" Disse Andy rimettendosi in piedi.

"Forza tenente, ti porto a fare la doccia, credo che da solo non ce la potresti fare, andiamo." Disse lei prendendolo per mano e accompagnandolo in doccia.

"Agli ordini capitano, agli ordini!" Disse lui sorriddendo.


	12. Ancora un po' di vino

**Ancora un po' di vino**

"Mi scusi, sergente Eliot, posso parlare con il capitano Raydor?" Chiese Flynn entrando al FID.

"Un momento, aspetti qui, verifico se è disponibile." Il sergente Eliot si alzò dalla sedia e andò nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor, dopo un minuto tornò dicendo a Flynn, che il capitano Raydor aveva detto di tornare tra un'ora.

Un'ora dopo.

"Mi scusi, sergente Eliot, posso parlare con il capitano Raydor?" Chiese Flynn entrando al FID.

"Un momento, aspetti qui, verifico se è disponibile." Il sergente Eliot si alzò dalla sedia, lo guardò male e andò nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor, dopo un minuto tornò dicendo a Flynn, che il capitano Raydor aveva detto di tornare tra un'ora.

Un'ora dopo.

"Mi scusi, sergente Eliot, posso parlare con il capitano Raydor?" Chiese Flynn entrando al FID.

"Un momento, aspetti qui, verifico se è disponibile." Il sergente Eliot si alzò dalla sedia, lo guardò malissimo, sbuffò e andò nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor, dopo un minuto tornò dicendo a Flynn, che il capitano Raydor aveva detto di tornare tra un'ora.

Un'ora dopo.

"Mi scusi, sergente Eliot, posso parlare con il capitano Raydor?" Chiese Flynn entrando al FID.

"Un momento. Aspetti qui. Verifico se è disponibile." Disse scocciato il sergente Eliot, si alzò dalla sedia, guardò malissimo Flynn, sbuffò, scosse la testa e andò nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor. Dopo un minuto tornò dicendo di aspettare lì, perché lei sarebbe arrivata. Il tenente Flynn si sedette sulla sedia e attese.

"Era preoccupata per lei, cosa ha combinato questa volta, tenente?" Chiese Eliot a Flynn.

"Nulla di che, durante una notifica mi sono fatto …un taglietto." Disse Flynn indicando l'avanbraccio.

"Bè io ho finito il turno, le auguro una buona serata tenente Flynn e non la faccia arrabbiare troppo, arrivederci." Disse Eliot andando via, senza dare tempo a Flynn di rispondere.

Dopo una decina di minuti lei uscì dal suo ufficio: "Togliti quel sorriso dal viso, tenente, sono ancora arrabbiata con te."

"Andiamo Sharon, io ..."

"Capitano Raydor. Siamo al lavoro, lo ricordi tenente." Disse lei puntandogli il dito contro.

"Ok, capitano. Quante volte devo venire qui, prima che tu voglia parlare con me?" Chiese lui con due occhi da cucciolo abbandonato.

"Ascolta tenente. Metti la tua vita in pericolo, ora capisci perché sono arrabbiata con te?"

"Sono uno stupido, lo so. Però ..."

"Era una semplice notifica, mi puoi spiegare come hai fatto a rimediare quattro punti di sutura sull' avambraccio?"

"Il sospettato non ha gradito la notifica, tutto qui." Disse lui facendo spallucce.

"Devi essere più prudente Andy, potevi farti molto male."

"Allora sei preoccupata per questo povero tenente ..." Disse lui sorridendo soddisfatto.

"Andiamo a casa, da me." Disse lei risoluta e uscirono insieme.

Arrivarono a casa di lei e si misero più comodi, lei aveva lasciato trench e tacchi, lui si era tolto la giacca. Cenarono insieme e dopo cena lui le preparò un bagno caldo e profumato, per farsi perdonare.

"Vuoi rimanere lì in piedi a guardarmi?"

"E' un belvedere. Vuoi ancora qualcosa da bere?"

"Forse dopo. Vieni qui, dobbiamo festeggiare."

"Cosa dobbiamo festeggiare?"

"Il fatto che sei con me, tutto intero. O quasi." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Non sei più arrabbiata?"

"Sei venuto per quattro volte a bussare alla porta del mio ufficio, persino il sergente Eliot mi chiesto di parlarti, pur di non vederti tornare." Disse lei.

"Scusa Sharon, non volevo …"

"Non volevi, però mi hai spaventato! Quattro punti di sutura Andy, quattro! E domani sei a riposo! Doveva essere una semplice notifica e invece tu ti metti a fare …" La voce le si spezzò in gola, lei si asciugò una lacrima fuggevole, che era scesa dai suoi occhi.

"Scusa. Sarò più prudente." Silenzio.

"Non farmi stare in pensiero, ok?" Disse lei riprendendo tono alla voce.

"Me lo ha detto persino il tuo lacchè, Eliot, mi ha rimproverato anche lui."

"Mi ha visto in pena per te, era preoccupato."

"Interessante, io finisco in ospedale e lui si preoccupa per te." Disse lui scuotendo la testa.

"Sei troppo esuberante, devi stare più attento." Disse lei rimproverandolo.

"Mia nonna mi diceva che ero un ragazzino vivace, tutto qui." Disse lui con fare ingenuo.

"Un ragazzino vivace, perché adesso non sei vivace, tenente?"

"Diciamo che mi difendo bene, ancora un po' di vino?" Chiese lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Sì grazie. … Dai vieni qui." Lui si avvicinò e le versò dell'altro vino.

"Sei sicura?"

"Sicurissima, prendi la bottiglia …qui c'è la tua soda che ti sta aspettando …"

"Ok …"

Lui cominciò a spogliarsi, si girò e quando fu completamente nudo, prese la bottiglia e la mise davanti al suo piacere, si voltò, sorrise e la guardò, fissandola negli occhi.

Lei appoggiò il suo flut a terra, si morse il labbro e inclinò la testa: "Molto bene tenente, vedo che siamo ancora vivaci, perché non entri anche tu nella vasca, c'è posto per un ragazzino vivace come te."

"Adesso vedrai il ragazzino vivace come ti rallegrerà la serata."


	13. San Valentino

**San Valentino**

"Queste rose rosse sono bellissime, grazie tesoro!" Disse Sharon visibilmente emozionata e sorpresa dal romanticismo di Andy.

"Bellissime, ma mai come te amore mio." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Non era necessario portarmi fuori a cena. Questo ristorante italiano è splendido!"

"Oggi hai avuto una giornata tremenda, una rogna dietro l'altra, avanti ammettilo, ti fa piacere essere a cena nel ristorante più esclusivo della città con il tuo sexy fidanzato!" Disse lui vantandosi.

"Sei vanitoso tenente! Però hai ragione, stasera sei molto sexy. Le tue bretelle lilla sono bellissime, come la tua cravatta."

"Sono un regalo della mia fidanzata, ma non dirlo a nessuno, sai è molto gelosa di me." Disse lui con sguardo sornione.

"Sei tremendo tenente." Disse lei dandogli un colpetto sulla mano.

Arrivò il cameriere per prendere le ordinazioni "I signori hanno già scelto?"

"Ordiniamo?" Chiese lei.

"Certo. Allora una bottiglia di Donna Fugata bianco e una bottiglia di acqua. Due piatti di spaghetti allo scoglio. Grazie."

"Bene signori, grazie." Disse il cameriere e si allontanò.

"Avevi premeditato tutto quanto, anche il menù!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Ho scelto un piatto afrodisiaco, stasera sarai mia!" Disse lui e la fissò con occhi pieni di desiderio.

"Huuu, siamo audaci tenente!" Le si morse il labbro inferiore e inclinò la testa.

"L'audacia aiuta gli impavidi e i tenenti di polizia... Con le loro fidanzate..." Disse lui sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso.

"Grazie per questa serata, era da tanto tempo che non stavamo soli, noi due. Ne avevamo bisogno." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Ti ricordo capitano che mi avevi promesso che al termine di questo difficile e impegnativo caso, mi avresti dedicato una serata, sola per noi. Tra poco ti avrei dovuto dare del lei, visto che ci vediamo solo al dipartimento e sulle scene del crimine..."

"Lo so Andy, queste ultime settimane sono state molto impegnative e dure, però oggi abbiamo chiuso il caso e adesso siamo qui, godiamoci la serata."

"Certo tesoro mio e ho in mente un dopocena molto piccante, preparati …"

Arrivò il cameriere che portò al tavolo la bottiglia di vino e la bottiglia di acqua.

"Un brindisi?!" Disse lui sollevando il bicchiere.

"A cosa?!"

"A noi due e alla nostra serata, ti amo Sharon."

"Ti amo anch'io." Disse lei e brindarono.

Il cameriere arrivò con i loro piatti: "Ecco gli spaghetti allo scoglio, prego signori e buon appetito!"

Mangiarono entrambi di gusto e chiacchierarono amabilmente. In sottofondo un cantante aveva iniziato a cantare canzoni d'amore, in tema con la serata. Lei si guardò intorno, vide che ai tavoli c'erano solo coppie e un'atmosfera romantica era diffusa in tutto il ristorante.

"Andy che giorni è oggi?!" Chiese lei con un leggero sospetto.

"È venerdì..." Disse lui ingenuamente.

"Aspetta... Oggi è venerdì 14 febbraio San Valentino!" Disse lei sorpresa.

"Certo tesoro, buon San Valentino!"

"Mi ero dimenticata della ricorrenza, ero presa dal caso e non mi sono ricordata che giorno fosse oggi... Grazie per la bella sorpresa! Buon san Valentino anche a te Andy!"

"Prego amore mio, ancora tanti auguri."

"Tu però non me la racconti giusta..."

"Ebbene sì capitano, il piano prevede di stupirti, ammaliarti e farti bere, per poi portarti a casa e lasciare che tu ti possa approfittare di me!" Disse lui sorridendo soddisfatto del suo piano per la serata.

"Andy!" Disse lei guardandosi intorno "Sei sfacciato tenente! Parla a bassa voce …" Disse lei imbarazzata.

"Sono audace capitano, perché sei una donna molto speciale e meriti il meglio." Fece un cenno con la mano e il cantante disse: "Da parte di Andy all'amore della sua vita, Sharon." E iniziò a cantare una canzone d'amore.

"Oh Andy mi fai arrossire..." Disse lei nascondendo il suo imbarazzo.

Alla fine della canzone, lui si sporse e la baciò. Lei sorrise felice, tutte quelle sorprese le avevano riempito il cuore di gioia. "Grazie Andy, sei un vero tesoro, grazie per questo san Valentino così romantico!"

Terminarono la loro cena, lei bevve ancora un paio di bicchieri di vino e terminarono la serata andando a casa di lui.

"Una serata indimenticabile, grazie ancora Andy."

"Non ho ancora finito..." Disse lui accendendo della musica di sottofondo e prendendola per un braccio l'invitò a ballare in mezzo al suo salotto.

"Come siamo romantici tenente..."

"Molto romantici, in questo giorno che esalta l'amore, volevo regalarti una serata per dirti che ti amo e sono felice di essere qui con te."

"Anch'io sono felice di essere qui con te, ti amo Andy." Dopo aver ballato lentamente abbracciati, quando la musica finì, lui la prese in braccio, la baciò e sorrise felice di avere il suo amore tra le braccia. Andarono in camera da letto e si amarono tutta la notte, il fuoco della passione li accompagnò fino al mattino dopo, che li trovò insieme abbracciati.


	14. Shandy al tempo del Covid-19

**Shandy al tempo del Covid 19**

"Credo che ne berrò un altro." Disse Sharon facendo un cenno al barista.

"Sei sicura? Con questo sono due." Disse Andy sorseggiando la soda.

"Ne ho bisogno! Con il lockdown non ci saranno più bar aperti. Alex chiude stasera e non si sa quando riaprirà, quindi non berrò più. Inoltre dovrò dire a Rusty che dovrà rimanere a casa, niente scuola o altre attività. La prenderà male e credo che la convivenza non sarà semplice. Siamo in una fase delicata, più conflittuale che altro."

"Ce la farai, vedrai."

"Lo so. Ultimamente è tutto una discussione e tra il lavoro e le discussioni, sono sfiancata."

"Hai un'aria molto stanca, tesoro. Perché non ne approfitti e riposi un poco?"

"Lavorerò in smart-working. Dobbiamo rimanere a casa a causa del virus … quindi ne approfitterò e mi riposerò." Disse sorridendo.

"Se vuoi posso rimanere insieme a te e a Rusty. Qualche partita a scacchi lo distrarrà un po' dalle discussioni."

"Stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa tenente?" Disse sorseggiando il suo gin-tonic.

"Dico solo, che stare a casa insieme a te e a Rusty è meglio che stare a casa da solo. In fondo ho un cassetto nel tuo armadio con il cambio, quindi qualche giorno da te lo posso fare …"

"Sai che l'idea non mi dispiace … però …" Disse Sharon perplessa.

"Cosa ti preoccupa?"

"Bè … non vorrei che Rusty pensasse che … che non voglio rimanere a casa sola con lui."

"Non lo penserà, parlerò io con il ragazzo." Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Quando sarai di pattuglia?" Chiese preoccupata.

"Domani insieme a Provenza, turno da 10 ore."

"Ok. Domani mattina passerò in Centrale per ritirare dei documenti e lavorerò da casa. Mi farebbe piacere se dopo il turno, venissi da noi per cena, potrei preparare qualcosa … che ne dici?"

"Dico che suona molto bene. Allora finito di bere andiamo da te?"

"Vorrei approfittarne per riposarmi, come hai detto tu, leggere qualche libro … e fare dei lavoretti che lasci sempre indietro."

"Sono qui apposta per aiutarti a trascorrere il tuo tempo nel miglior modo possibile."

"Se cucinerai, credo che sarà già un bell'aiuto e Rusty non avrà nulla da ridire sulla tua presenza.

"Rusty apprezzerà la mia presenza, vedrai." Disse lui ammiccando.

"Sei un uomo di molte qualità tenente, lo so. Credo che mi stupirai in questi giorni di lockdown." Disse finendo il gin tonic.

"Ho finito anch'io." Appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone. "Possiamo andare. Grazie Alex, speriamo di vederci presto." Disse lasciando i soldi sul bancone e salutando il barista. Lei salutò il barista, che rispose con un cenno della mano.

/

Il giorno dopo

"Sono tornato!" Disse Andy entrando in casa con due borse della spesa.

"Sei andato a fare la spesa, non dovevi." Disse Sharon prendendo le borse.

"Vado a lavarmi e mi cambio." Lei appoggiò la spesa sul bancone e cominciò a metterla a posto. Dopo una decina di minuti andò in bagno, Andy era uscito dalla doccia, aveva un asciugamano alla vita e si stava asciugando i capelli.

"Grazie per la spesa." Sorrise.

"Ero già fuori e ne ho approfittato."

"Hai fatto tanta fila per entrare al supermercato?" Chiese Sharon.

"Un'oretta … circa, di coda. Però oggi gli scaffali erano pieni di merce, stavano facendo rifornimento."

"Avete avuto parecchio da fare? C'era tanto gente in giro?" Chiese lei con curiosità.

"Abbiamo mandato a casa un po' di persone che giravano a vuoto. Per il resto sono tutti in coda davanti ai supermercati. Qualcuno è in giro con i cani." Silenzio. "Grazie per la doccia, ne avevo bisogno."

"Vi hanno dato mascherine e guanti?"

"Sì. Ho dato una passata anche al distintivo, non si sa mai. Abbiamo accompagnato un'ambulanza di paramedici in un condominio sulla Holland Blv. Le persone erano un po' agitate e abbiamo calmato gli animi. Ho parlato con un paramedico, mi ha detto che il dr. Mc Coy è stato contagiato, te lo ricordi?"

"Sì, me lo ricordo."

"E' in terapia intensiva. Si è infettato mentre stava lavorando, speriamo che guarisca."

"Speriamo davvero, mi dispiace. Era stato così gentile con te."

"Già." Silenzio. "Sai, questa volta sono i dottori e gli infermieri in prima linea, sono i primi ad essere colpiti. Mentre eravamo in un condominio e mandavamo a casa un po' di persone è arrivata un'ambulanza e hanno tirato fuori una barella che aveva uno scafandro di plastica che la circondava, era impressionante. Ma credo fosse necessario per non esporre i paramedici al contagio. E' stato come un pugno nello stomaco, dovevi vederli come erano bardati, sembrava un film post apocalittico. Noi siamo meno esposti, per fortuna. Questo virus è un nemico invisibile, ma è molto pericoloso." Finì di asciugarsi i capelli e anche il resto del corpo con un altro asciugamano.

"Ho sentito Emily e Ricky, stanno bene e ti salutano." Disse Sharon sorridendo.

"Grazie. Sono a casa anche loro, vero?"

"Sì, sono a casa." Silenzio. "Ah, ti ho portato il cambio." Disse lei, porgendogli i vestiti.

"Grazie." Andy li prese e li appoggiò sullo sgabello.

"Sei molto sexy con l'asciugamano intorno alla vita." Sharon si avvicinò e lo baciò. Andy rispose al bacio con passione, l'avvicinò abbracciandola e quando finirono di assaporarsi, rimasero vicini, abbracciati a guardarsi negli occhi e a sorridere felici.

"Se ti vuoi rilassare, intanto preparo la cena." Disse Sharon staccandosi dal suo abbraccio.

"Magari propongo a Rusty una partita a scacchi. Come è andata oggi?"

"Meglio di quanto immaginassi. Ho lavorato in smart-working, ormai è così da giorni, mentre lui si è collegato on line per una lezione. Abbiamo parlato un po' e alla fine l'ho lasciato giocare con la playstation."

"Hai visto che è andata bene, tu eri così preoccupata."

"Parlare ci ha fatto bene. Ti lascio finire di sistemarti, vado a preparare la cena." Disse sorridendo e uscendo dal bagno. Era contenta che Andy fosse a casa con lei e Rusty.

Cenarono tutti e tre insieme, come una famiglia, dopo cena sparecchiarono e Rusty li lasciò da soli, preferendo andare in camera a chattare con Gus.

Dopo aver sistemato la cucina, Andy e Sharon andarono in balcone, si appoggiarono alla balaustra e guardarono le luci della città vuota e deserta. Non c'era in giro nessuno, nessuna macchina, solo le luci dei lampioni e delle finestre delle case. Un silenzio assordante, ricordava a tutti gli abitanti che erano in lockdown.

"E' impressionante vedere la città in questo modo, sembra una città fantasma." Disse Andy.

"Questo pomeriggio ho sentito qualcuno mettere l'inno nazionale a volume altissimo. E' stato confortante, sembrava che fossimo tutti uniti."

"E' un momento difficile per il paese e per tutti noi." Silenzio.

"Sono contenta che tu sia qui, insieme a noi." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Se sei con le persone a cui vuoi bene, questo momento difficile passerà più in fretta." Disse lui fissando le luci della città. Silenzio.

"Sai che Rusty mi ha detto che è contento che tu sia qui con noi."

"'Bene. Sono contento anch'io di essere qui." Disse Andy sorridendo e fissando due occhi verde giada.

"Mi ha anche detto che puoi dormire con me." Disse Sharon ammiccando.

"Davvero?" Chiese stupito.

"Sì, ha detto che non devi dormire sul divano, che possiamo essere una coppia e dormire insieme, basta che un sua presenza non ci siano PDA." Sorrise e si appoggiò alla spalla di Andy.

"Sono contento di poter dormire con te stasera, perché da domani preferisco tornare a casa mia." Disse Andy in tono risoluto.

"Perché vuoi tornare a casa tua?" Chiese lei stupita.

"Il virus sta contagiando parecchie persone in città e quando sono di turno sono in giro tutto il giorno, non voglio che tu o Rusty possiate essere contagiati da me."

"Perché ci devi contagiare? Tu stai bene, vero?"

"Sì sto bene. Per ora."

"Sarai prudente vero?" Adesso Sharon era preoccupata.

"Certo, sarò prudente. Ma per sicurezza è meglio che torni a casa mia. Sarò più tranquillo. Ci vedremo con le videochiamate e ci sentiremo tutti i giorni. Sharon, quando sono in giro ho paura di essere contagiato, ma ho più paura di contagiare te e Rusty. Non sono andato neanche da Nicole e dai nipoti, non voglio mettere in pericolo nessuno. Quando tutto questo passerà, allora potremo stare tutti insieme e stare vicini." Silenzio.

"Mi mancherai tanto." Disse con un velo di tristezza sul volto, però sapeva che era la cosa più saggia da fare.

"Mi mancherai anche tu. Anche Rusty mi mancherà, ma credo sia la scelta più sicura da fare in questo momento. Tu e Rusty dovete rimanere a casa. L'ho detto anche a Nicole, devono restare tutti a casa. Solo così siamo al sicuro dal virus." Silenzio. "Che ne dici se andiamo in camera e ci facciamo un po' di coccole …"

"Assolutamente sì!"

Andarono in camera da letto e si sdraiarono insieme, rimasero abbracciati a chiacchierare e a coccolarsi tutta la sera. Il pensiero di separarsi, pesava tra loro, ma adesso volevano godersi la reciproca compagnia.

"Ti amo Andy."

"Ti amo Sharon. Insieme ce la faremo."


	15. Sharon e le sue amiche

**Sharon e le sue amiche**

"Sei tornata finalmente!" Disse Andy andandole incontro sulla porta. "Ti stavo aspettando."

"Domani non sono di turno tenente, quindi … "Rispose Sharon barcollando leggermente.

"Quindi stasera hai fatto bisbocce, capitano? Hai bevuto un po', oppure mi sbaglio?" Disse prendendola sottobraccio e accompagnandola in soggiorno.

"Ho bevuto tenente, però sono nel pieno possesso delle mie facoltà fisiche e mentali …ahahahahah …" Disse Sharon ridendo rumorosamente.

"Dai vieni qui, siediti sul divano, ti tolgo le scarpe." Sharon si sedette sul divano e Andy le tolse le scarpe con i tacchi. "Hai bevuto di brutto Sharon, puzzi di gin tonic, quanti ne hai bevuti?" Disse con un tono di rimprovero.

"Allora, dopo cena, con le mie amiche eravamo al bancone e abbiamo ordinato il primo gin tonic. Il barman, affascinato da tre belle ragazze ci ha offerto il secondo giro, ahahahaha …"

"Hai fatto la biricchina stasera, non è da te." Disse Andy puntandole il dito.

"Ero con le miei amiche! Dovevi vedere Andrea … ahahahahah …"

"Dopo il secondo gin tonic cosa avete fatto?" Chiese incuriosito.

"Ci siamo messe a chiacchierare e allora tre baldi giovani sono stati ammaliati dalla nostra bellezza e dalla nostra personalità! Ahahahahaha …"

"Come tre baldi giovani?!"

"Sono una donna che piace, lo sapevi ... .ahahahah …" Disse lei ammiccando.

"Ok, vai avanti."

"Allora sono venuti al bancone tre uomini ..."

"Avevi detto tre giovani?"

"No, erano uomini. I ragazzini non fanno per noi …. ahahahahah. Erano tre uomini: un dottore, un immobiliarista e il terzo …ah sì, un gangster!" Disse Sharon faticando a ricordare gli eventi.

"Sharon stai scherzando, sei ubriaca!" Andy rise, scuotendo la testa.

"Davvero Andy credimi! Ci hanno offerto da bere e abbiamo iniziato a chiacchierare. Sai che ci hanno fatto i complimenti, a me e alle mie amiche. Ci hanno detto che siamo simpatiche e intrigan…. Intri…" Sharon non riusciva a terminare la parola.

"Intriganti!" Concluse Andy esasperato.

"Ecco, proprio quello … hahahahaah …." Disse annuendo.

"Tesoro, sei ubriaca, da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato!" Disse Andy scuotendo la testa.

"Sono una ragazzaccia, lo sai. Credo che dopo mi approfitterò di te, tenente, perché mi piaci un casino! Ahahahahaha …"

"Ok, senti ti preparo un caffè, che ne dici?" Disse lui alzandosi.

"Devo finire la mia storia Andy, sai è molto interessante." Disse Sharon tirandolo per un braccio.

"Va bene, finisci di raccontarmi la storia." Rassegnato Andy si rimise seduto sul divano.

"Allora eravamo al bancone e sono venuti tre uomini."

"Sharon, me lo hai già detto. Sei arrivata che c'erano un immobiliarista, un dottore e il gangster. Vai avanti."

"Ecco, sì. Aveva perso il punto … ahahahahaha …" Rise appoggiandosi al divano.

"Non ci posso credere." Andy sospirò sconsolato, non credeva ai suoi occhi, era veramente ubriaca.

"Allora, parliamo del più e del meno e alla fine viene fuori che Andrea è un procuratore, Patrice un'infermiera e io un capitano di polizia …ahahahahaah ..."

"Ok. Andiamo a riposare. Domani avrai un bel mal di testa." Disse Andy prendendola per un braccio.

"E allora io dico: "Se tu sei un gangster, io ti devo arrestare!"… Ahahahahah …"

"Davvero molto divertente, ora andiamo a riposare." Disse Andy alzandosi.

"Verrei volentieri con te Andy, però mi gira tutto …. Ahahahah …" Disse Sharon alzandosi e risedendosi subito sul divano, divertita.

"Non è divertente Sharon! Ti porto io, ok!" Disse Andy e la prese in braccio e la portò in camera.

"Sei il mio eroe! … Ahahahaha …" Disse ridendo come una bambina.

"Puzzi di gin tonic … sei una ragazzaccia!"

"Scusa Andy …ahahahaha … non mi far sdraiare, mi gira tutto …"

"Domani avrai un bel mal di testa, ti vado a prendere l'acqua e l'aspirina. Mettiti seduta intanto." Andy mise i cuscini dietro la schiena di Sharon, così rimase seduta sul letto, appoggiata alla sponda.

"Grazie sei un tesoro! Sai che Ray mi ha detto che sono una bella donna!?"

"Ray chi!?" Chiese Andy dal bagno.

"Come Ray chi?! Ray Luca! Il gangster!"

"Davvero ti ha detto che sei una bella donna? E tu cosa hai risposto?" Chiese Andy avvicinandosi e guardandola con aria di rimprovero.

"Gli ho detto che lo avrei arrestato e lui ha detto che avrebbe passato volentieri la notte in guardina con me … hahahhahaah … sei geloso Andy?"

"Tu e le tue amiche siete pericolose. Lo sai che domani la testa griderà vendetta per la tua serata alcolica?"

"Sei arrabbiato?!"

"No, non sono arrabbiato, però domani andrò ad arrestare il tuo gangster perché ci ha provato con la mia fidanzata, sei contenta!?" Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Sapevo di poter contare su di te tenente! Ahahaahahah" Rise da sola.

"Ok, adesso da brava stai tranquilla e cerca di riposare."

"Tu cosa farai?"

"Mi metto qui vicino a te." Andy si sdraiò a letto accanto a lei. Silenzio.

"Andy …"

"Sì."

"Stai dormendo?"

"No Sharon. Sto aspettando che ti addormenti."

"Sai che ti amo?"

"Sì lo so, anch'io ti amo." Disse lui con calma.

"Sai che farei l'amore con te, perché ti voglio, però sono troppo ubriaca per farlo? … ahahaha …" Disse Sharon con la voce impastata.

"Sì lo so. Lo farei anch'io, ma sei ubriaca. Adesso riposati."

"Notte."

"Notte."

/

Il mattino seguente a colazione

"Ohhhh, Andy ho un gran mal di testa, puoi far smettere di picchiare il martello pneumatico?!" Chiese Sharon in tono supplichevole.

"Nessuno sta usando il martello pneumatico, tesoro, sono i gin tonic di ieri sera, ci hai dato dentro ragazzaccia!"

"Ho dei ricordi offuscati di ieri sera." Sharon si mise la mano sulla testa, era sconvolta.

"Allora, non ti ricordi di quello che hai fatto ieri sera quando sei tornata a casa?!" Chiese lui stupito.

"Perché? Cosa ho fatto?" Chiese lei spaventata.

"Sharon dai, stai scherzando, ti ricordi cosa hai fatto ieri sera, quando sei rientrata?"

"No Andy... Oh mio dio... Dimmi che cosa ho fatto!" Adesso era molto spaventata.

"Sei sicura di volerlo sapere?"

"Andy parla!" Disse in tono perentorio.

"Ok, ieri sera quando sei tornata a casa hai voluto fare sesso sfrenato con me, eri incontenibile, mi hai sbattuto sul divano e ti sei approfittata di me." Disse lui candidamente.

"Non ci credo!"

"Sì Sharon, lo hai voluto fare due volte, eri insaziabile." La incalzò Andy.

"Smettila, mi stai prendendo in giro!"

"Chiedi a Rusty..."

"Perché lui era presente?!" Disse Sharon con il terrore negli occhi.

"No, non era presente, ma si è lamentato delle tue grida, sei stata proprio una ragazzaccia!" Disse lui puntandole il dito contro e sedendosi vicino a lei e sorridendo.

Silenzio.

"Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?" Sharon aveva capito che la stava prendendo in giro.

"Ahahahahahah…. Dovevi vedere la tua faccia quando ti ho detto di chiedere a Rusty!"

"Non è divertente, Andy! Ti sei preso gioco di me e chissà quali altre cose mi hai fatto e non mi ricordo nulla!"

"E' la tua giusta punizione per essere tornata a casa brilla …" Disse lui puntandole il dito.

"Scusa." Abbassò lo sguardo, sapeva che aveva esagerato.

"Tu e le tue amiche, non vi siete comportate bene!" Disse Andy fingendo di rimproverarla. Silenzio.

"Mi farai uscire la prossima volta con le mie amiche?"

"Vedremo, se nel frattempo ti comporterai bene, Sharon Raydor!"

"Agli ordini tenente!" Disse lei facendo il saluto militare. "Il tuo caffè era molto buono, grazie."

"Come ti senti?"

"Ora va meglio, l'aspirina sta facendo effetto. Grazie." Silenzio. "Andy …"

"Sì Sharon."

"Oggi è il mio giorno libero … "Disse Sharon avvicinandosi al divano e sedendosi "Perché non vieni qui, vicino a me."

"Hai in mente delle strane idee? Guarda che mi sono sentito un uomo oggetto già ieri sera!"

"Smettila sciocco!" Disse lei dandogli uno sbuffetto sul braccio.

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse abbracciandola. "Che cosa hai in mente?"

"Vorrei riprendere il discorso che facevi ieri sera, come era … ti ho sbattuto sul divano … "Disse lei e si sdraiò su Andy "Come hai detto, mi sono approfittata di te …" Disse sorridendo maliziosamente e fissandolo negli occhi.

"Mi arrendo … "Disse lui abbracciandola e baciandola con passione. "Sai di caffè …"

"Di buon caffè e adesso arriva il dolce …" Disse Sharon sorridendo.


	16. Il procuratore Marton

**Il procuratore Marton**

"Sei arrabbiato con me?" Chiese Sharon, mentre si stava sedendo nel letto accanto ad Andy.

"Chi? Io?" Disse Andy noncurante, mentre sistemava i cuscini.

"Sì, tu Andy!" Disse fissandolo negli occhi.

"No." Disse scuotendo la testa.

"Avanti Andy, dimmi perché sei arrabbiato con me." Insistette Sharon, avvicinandosi a lui.

"No. Non sono arrabbiato."

"Ok. Allora perché mi tieni il broncio?" Girò la testa e lo fissò.

"Non ho il broncio." Rispose con noncuranza.

"Sì. Hai il broncio e per tutta la serata hai parlato a monosillabi. Quindi mi vuoi dire cosa ti dà fastidio?"

"No." Rispose secco.

Sharon prese un grande respiro, si voltò verso Andy e con infinita calma disse: "Per favore Andy, mi dici cosa c'è che non va?" Silenzio.

"Certo che hai un bel coraggio a chiedermelo. Non hai fatto altro che parlare del nuovo procuratore, bello e aiutante che questa mattina è arrivato alla Crimini Maggiori. Il procuratore Marton è elegante, preparato, sa parlare, si pone in maniera positiva e bla bla bla ..."

"Sei geloso Andy?" Chiese quasi ridendo, non poteva credere alle sue orecchie.

"Chi? Io?"

"Sì, tu."

"Stai scherzando?! Io geloso di quel damerino che si è pavoneggiato tutta la mattina nel tuo ufficio? Io, geloso di te, che lo hai squadrato da capo a piedi? Quando è andato via e gli hai pure guardato il culo, ti ho visto benissimo dalla mia scrivania! Io, geloso di un procuratore, che usa camicie attillate e giacche con taglio aderente all'inglese?!" Silenzio. "Sì, sono maledettamente geloso e non mi va che ti sorrida e sposti la testa ammiccando verso di te. Per me ti ha anche guardato il fondoschiena e quella è mia proprietà!" Disse Andy in tono risoluto. Silenzio.

"Sei geloso tenente! Molto geloso!" Disse Sharon sorridendo.

"Non capisco cosa ci trovi di bello in quell'uomo?!"

"E' una persona piacevole e in ogni caso dovremo lavorare insieme, se si crea una certa sintonia, lavoreremo meglio tutti. Andrea mi ha detto che è molto preparato e che in tribunale sa il fatto suo."

"Lo so. Non hai fatto altro che parlare di lui questa mattina in ufficio, alla squadra quando ce lo hai presentato, in pausa pranzo, quando sei tornata a casa, a cena e ancora adesso stiamo parlando di quell'uomo. E poi mi chiedi se sono geloso?"

"Non immaginavo di aver parlato del procuratore Marton così tanto, però se ti dà fastidio, non ne parliamo più."

"Certo, non ne parliamo più. Poi quello geloso sono io?!"

"Da come ne parli, lo hai squadrato bene anche tu." Disse sorridendo, lo stava prendendo in giro.

"Io faccio ballare gli occhi … e non hai sentito i commenti di Provenza e di Julio!"

"I maschi alfa si sono sentiti minacciati nel loro territorio? Dai, non ci posso credere!"

"Ebbene sì! Comunque il procuratore non ti doveva guardare in quel modo, me lo ha detto anche Provenza!"

"Provenza mi ha dato contro fino a poco tempo fa, non mi poteva sopportare! Adesso mi dici che si preoccupa se un procuratore parla con me o mi guarda, come dici tu."

"Va bene. Possiamo chiudere questo discorso? Il procuratore Marton ha quell'aria ha da bravo ragazzo mi infastidisce, fa il saputello, il primo della classe."

"Stai tranquillo, lo sai che a me piacciono i cattivi ragazzi …"

"Cosa vuoi dire?" Chiese Andy stupito.

"Voglio dire che c'è un tenente sciupa femmine, che ha occhi solo per me … ed è anche un gelosone …"

"Sharon saresti gelosa anche tu, se ti parlassi tutto il giorno di una bella ragazza, bionda, disinibita, attraente, che magari vorrebbe uscire in coppia con me."

"No, non sarei gelosa." Disse lei con tranquillità e sicurezza.

"Non ci credo. Come fai a dirlo?" Andy la punzecchiò.

"Non avrei motivo di essere gelosa, perché ti sparerei subito. Così non soffriresti e non faresti soffrire anche me." Disse lei con estrema naturalezza.

"Ah. Allora cedo alla violenza e mi arrendo." Disse Andy alzando le mani in segno di resa.

"Come? Un ragazzaccio come te, si arrende così?"

"Mi arrendo alla donna più bella che ci sia e che ho tra le mie braccia." Lui la prese tra le sue braccia e la strinse a sé. Si baciarono intensamente, quando ripresero fiato e si staccarono, Sharon disse con malizia: "Sei ancora geloso?"

"Un po'. Ho bisogno di un altro bacio per mandare via la gelosia." Disse Andy ammiccando. Sharon non se lo fece ripetere e lo baciò con ancora più passione. Lo avvicinò a lei, spingendolo dalla nuca e approfondì il bacio. Si staccò e lo guardò con due occhi verde giada, che fecero impazzire Andy.

"Perché hai smesso? Ho ancora un po' di gelosia in circolo … mi sa che mi serve altro per mandarla via tutta … "

"Di cosa hai bisogno tenente?!"

"Ho bisogno della mia bellissima fidanzata che mi fa le coccole e che mi fa sentire l'uomo più fortunato del mondo."

"Sono io la fortunata ad averti incontrato … ragazzaccio geloso!" Lo avvicinò a sé e riprese a baciarlo. Quando i baci si fecero bollenti, Andy prese Sharon e la portò sopra di lui e si amarono per tutta notte.


End file.
